Harry Potter The Marvel SpiderMan
by Ultraman Nexus
Summary: Au. Finishing his first year at Hogwarts Harry, continues to fight crime and evil while joining the marvel cinema heroes.
1. Year 1:A Web of A New Beginning: Arrival

Hello readers and welcome to another Spider Harry fanfic. Don't worry, I'll still one day get back to that, but for now, here's another one, which I think maybe more or equally interesting. By the this sort of AU. Petunia here is a witch and raised Harry without Vernon.

Venom Harry suddenly came in and yelled,"OI! How dare you dump my story for this?

Ultraman Nexus:I'm not dumping your story, heck I got a crossover planned out.

Venom:Oh, never mind then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Spider-Man.

"Harry, are you sure you've gotten everything?" asked his Aunt Petunia yet again. Harry chuckled and said,"Aunt Petunia, we've already checked twice, you don't have to worry so much."

"It's better safe than sorry," said Petunia. "Ah! Here we are, give Aunty a hug and kiss."

Harry gave his aunt who raised him for most of life a hug and a kiss on a cheek and said,"Good bye Aunt Petunia, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Harry. Be a good boy, keep up in your studies and don't go running around in mud!"

Harry balked and said indignantly,"Oi, that was an accident, and I though we'd swear we would never talk about it again!"

Petunia merely chuckled in response and said,"Now get going, or you'll miss your train."

"Harry quickly got on board and after a few minutes looking around, found a compartment of his own to be in._ 'I hope Hogwarts really tall points on it to swing from, should make swinging if I have to a lot easier.'_

Harry started snooze off when the compartment door opened and a red headed boy came in. "Hey, is there anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is full." he asked.

"Go right ahead if you want," said Harry. The boy sat down and he introduced himself. "Thanks, I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"My name is...actually I don't really have a name," lied Harry. Ron look bewildered and said,"Are you serious?" "Nah, I'm pulling your leg, my name is Harry Potter."

"Really?" he said looking amazaed. "Then do you have..the..."

"The what?" asked Harry.

"The scar?" said Ron sounding somewhat dramatic.

"On my butt? There's no way I'm gonna show you that!" "On your what?" "Ha, got you again!" _'Though I think I have one from my fight with those gangsters.' _"My scar is right here." He lifted up his bangs to show him.

"Wicked," summed up Ron. "Yeah, though I wish it could fire lightning bolts, would be perfect for frying gits. _'Not that firing webs isn't cool though.'_

"So are all your family wizards?" asked Harry wanting to know more about this guy.

"Er yeah, I think so," said Ron. "I think mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant but we never talk about him."

"Why? He mooned a ministry official or something?" asked Harry. This time Ron laughed at his joke.

"So I heard you live with your aunt or something?"

"Yes, she raised me after my parents died, she and-well she raised me like a son," Harry said sounding somewhat hasty on the last part.

After a few minutes talking the trolley came around and Harry made quick to buy as many food as he could. "Hungry are you?" asked Ron.

"I've got a big appetite," defended Harry. "But my Aunt doesn't want me to grow fat, so she limits me having extra portions. '_Plus my powers need fuel from somewhere.'_

"And I've also got a bit of a sweet tooth," admitted Harry biting into a bean and then spitting it out. "Yuck! That tastes like vomit!"

"That's because it does taste like vomit," said Ron looking green.

"They couldn't have had every flavor that tastes great?" grumbled Harry taking a drink to wash away the taste."

A knock came on the door and a round faced boy came in. "Sorry, but have either of you seen a toad at all?"

"No," said Harry. "But I can summon it if you want." Taking out his wand he raised and said,"Accio Toad!" In a matter of seconds a toad came flying in and landed in Harry's hand.

"Trevor!" said Neville looking relieved. "Thank you!"

"No problem, hey why don't you sit with us? My name's Harry and this is Ron. What's your name?"

"Neville, Neville Longbottom," said the boy looking shy.

They all talked for a while until a girl named Hermione Granger came in who Ron seemed to be annoyed by. Harry thought she would be quite beautiful in several years and Ron would fall head over heels for her. Then after that came in a blond haired boy with two body guards.

"Is it true" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you is it?"

"Well unless I've hit my head and forgotten who I really am, yes, I am Harry Potter," confirmed Harry.

"My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," said the boy.

Ron then disguised a snigger into a cough which caused Malfoy to look at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they afford."

_'This guys a douche, and he's only ten!_' thought Harry.

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's who stared at it and said,"Dude, I'm not gay."

Malfoy stepped back at the accusation and Ron started laughing uproariously while Neville looked shocked. "Plus, I don't like being told who I should be making friends with by mama boys."

Draco went red and looked quite mad. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Keep acting like that and you'll go the same way as your parents-"

At this, Harry lost his good mood and his temper and kicked Malfoy in the stomach, which then launched him out of the compartment!

His two goons tried to attack Harry, but he did a somersault jump kick in mid-air that hit them in they're jaws. He then followed it by picking them both up by they're shirts, and then throwing to where Malfoy was.

"Word of advice, Malfoy don't pick fights with people you can't beat and don't insult they're families either." growled Harry.

Malfoy staggered to his feet and yelled,"You'll regret this!" He and his cronies then ran off.

Ron and Neville looked amazed with Ron saying,"How the bloody hell did you do that, Harry?"

Harry tensed, he suddenly realized he had showed some of his strength to his new friends. "Oh, I just work out a lot!" he lied rubbing his hair.

"Work out? Harry those two were twice as big as you, and you lifted them like they were nothing!" said Ron.

Harry was thankfully saved from further questioning when Hermione came in. "Have you been fighting?" She asked.

"No, I beat the stuffing out of Malfoy and his stooges, doesn't really count as a fight," said Harry.

"Well, you really shouldn't either way, you'll get into trouble before your even there!" said Hermione.

She left and the three started getting changed into they're robes. They got off the train and took a boat to get themselves to the castle. Hagrid who was showing them the way to the castle. Inside they meet Professor McGonagall, who reminded Harry of a teacher he got caught pulling a prank on. He shivered at the memory.

Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. "

_'Family,' thought Harry._

You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

_'At long as I don't bunk, I'm fine.'_

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points.

_'They want us to suck up to them!'_ thought Harry in horror.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

'Again sucking up to them!'

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

_'Smarten ourselves up? Does she mean in appearance, or brains, but cause I'm not sure which one is harder for me to do.'_

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber and Harry muttered,"Her class is gonna be evil."

Turning over to Ron he asked,"How exactly do they sort us into houses?"

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"He probably was," said Harry.

Professor McGonagall came back and took them into the Great Hall where they were told they would be sorted by a hat. Then of all things it sang a song which caused Harry to wonder if his entire laugh was just a dream.

Then the sorting began and it was a good while before it was Harry's turn.

"Hmm, difficult, very difficult," said the hat. "Amazing amount of courage, I see. What a crafty mind as well. Stong loyalty to those you are close too...and ah yes, a thirst to prove yourself...but where shall I put you?"

Harry remembered what his aunt had told him. _"Your father and mother were both in Gryffindor, as was I."_

"_Gryffindor,'_ Harry thought.

_'Gryffindor eh?' _said the hat._ 'Personally, I think Slytherin would be better for putting you on the path to greatness, no doubt about that, but if you really insist..._**GRYFFINDOR!"**

There was a big cheer at this from Gryffindor and Harry quickly took to his seat. In a matter of minutes everyone was sorted following a few words from Dumbledore, the feast began.

"Mmm, food's great," said Harry happily eating quite a large amount of food. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you had a big appetite," said Ron.

Harry chuckled and took a look at several of his teachers. One of them caught his attention, the man had more grease in his hair than anyone he had seen before and when they're eyes met, a sharp pain went across his scar and in his head.

_'What the... my Spider sense has never gone off like that before.' _he thought.

After dessert was over Dumbledore stood up to speak. "Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

_'Hmm, I wonder what's in it,'_ thought Harry curiously.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

_'That's not fair!'_

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

_'Shouldn't have said that, now I have a mystery I want to solve.'_

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

The school bellowed the song, but Harry was able to sneak in his own song that he had come up with.

Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

_'I'm a spider, not a horse!'_

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's fellow students looked tired but Harry must have superior stamina, for he looked like had gotten out of lunch rather than a late dinner.

They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when his head started buzzing.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

_'An evil gremlin! What'll they think of next?'_

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Yeah." "Get _off_, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."

Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but his friend fell asleep almost at once.

Now that that everyone was asleep, Harry went to open his trunk to see something before he went to bed. He went through it to find a skintight costume at the bottom of it. It fit him perfectly and was red and blue with a spider web pattern on the red with black spider mark on the chest. There was also red mask on it with a similar web design and two white lens that Harry could see out of when he had the mask on, but no one could see in them. Beside it was a box which held two mechanical contraptions that could fire spider-webbing and had a belt in it in which to keep extra web cartridges in it.

"I'll make you proud," whispered Harry. "I promise."


	2. Traits of a hero

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter and Spider-Man.

People, I need your help, who should Harry end up with here?

Luna(I know she's with him Venom Within, but come on, you know there good together.

Lucyfrom Elfen Lied(Crazy, but usable)

Hermione

Cho

I'm not sure I can write it as a HarryXGinny. Nothing against Ginny though but the idea of Harry liking someone with red hair like his mother is a bit squicky for me.

Oh and one thing I didn't put in last chapter, Harry doesn't wear glasses here.

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. '**Stalkers,'** he thought, wishing he could just climb on a wall or something to sneak around.

His performance in his classes so far was exceedingly well, due to his studying before he came, which was surprising to him, considering his late night activities.

"Friday was an important day for Harry, Ron and Neville. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.

"'What have we got today?' Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.

'Double Potions with the Slytherins,' said Ron.

"'Slughorns Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them — we'll be able to see if it's true.'"

"'Well at least Proffesor McGonagall favors us," said Harry.

"How could she favor us? Look at all the homework she gives?" said Neville looking confused.

"Exactly, she favors us in a way that we would prefer not to."

"Darn," muttered Ron.

"Just then, the mail arrived., and Harry himself got two pieces of mail. One from his aunt, and another from Hagrid. He had met the man years ago when he was younger.

"Better write Aunt Petunia a letter back and for Hagrid as well." said Harry taking out two parchments of paper.

Potions was a rather pleasant experience, surprisingly. The Potions Master, Professor Slughorn, seemed delighted to have Harry in his class, saying he had his mother's talent after he brew up a rather excellent potion.

"As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's and his two friends made they're way over to Hagrid's where Harry found out there had been a break-in at Gringotts.

_'Great,' _thought Harry. _'And I'm too far away to do detective work.'_

Eventually on a Thursday, the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years had they're flying lesson. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived and barked,"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up. Stick out your right hand over your broom and say "Up!"'

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once but it was one of the few that did, while Ron's hit him in the face. At this, Harry laughed.

"Shut up, Harry," grumbled Ron.

"Sorry," snickered Harry.

"Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry, Ron and Neville were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Serves the dummy right," said Harry.

"'Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,' said Madam Hooch. 'Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —'

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Neville!" shouted Harry. "Hang on, I'll catch you!"

Neville who then slid off his broomstick fell down and was then caught by Harry making a rather large jump into the air. However due, to gravity, and several other laws of physics, Harry could hear Neville let out an audible gasp of pain when he caught him.

"Are you alright, Neville?" asked Harry as Madam Hooch ran towards them. She took Neville to the Hospital Wing due to bruises while instructing them all to stay there.

Malfoy laughed when she was gone and said,"Did you see his face, the great lump?'"

"Oi, Malfoy, shut up, before I stick a beaver in your mouth," said Harry frowning angrily.

Malfoy glowered at him and then said"'Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Hey, better let go of that, before someone calls you a thief," warned Harry.

"Oh, I'm not gonna keep it,I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"

"Alright, you have no imagination, in that case, no give it to me before-!' Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off.

Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!'

Harry grabbed his broom and said,"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Harry, no way!" said Hermione. "You heard what Professor Hooch said, besides, you don't even know how to fly!"

"Sure I do, it's like riding a bicycle, said Harry who put both of his feet on the broomstick and took of into the air.

"He's suicidal!" whispered Hermione.

Harry flew up to Malfoy's level and shouted,"Malfoy, you better give it here, or I'm gonna give you some serious boo boos!"

'Oh, yeah?' said Malfoy, looking more shocked than arrogant.

Harry grinned and said,"Okay, you asked for it!" He shot towards Malfoy and punched him in the face, knocking off his broom. However, instead of letting him fall, Harry turned around and dived down and caught by his arm that wasn't holding the Rememberall.

"Give up?" taunted Harry.

Malfoy tried to sneer and said,"You want it, catch it!" He then threw the Rememberall.

Harry quickly dived down, dropped Malfoy at a safer height, and then raced after the rememberall and caught it before it hit the ground, doing a roll while holding onto his broom with one hand, and the rememberall in another.

"'HARRY POTTER!'

'Sweet dirty cobwebs!' though Harry as Professor McGonagall was running toward him.

"Hi, Professor McGonagall, how you doing?" asked Harry in a phony happy voice.

She didn't buy it and said,"'_Never _— in all my time at Hogwarts — how _dare _you — might have broken your neck —'"

"'It wasn't his fault, Professor —'

'Be quiet, Miss Patil —'

'But Malfoy —'

"It's alright, Ron, I'll be fine," said Harry.

"Potter, follow me, now.'

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left and gave them the finger when McGonagall wasn't looking.

Even though he was rather amused, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry. He showed too much of his ability to stick to surfaces, a rather foolish decision once he thought about it. 'Note to self, tone down the Spider-powerness.' If word got out he had spider-powers, he might be treated like a freak, or put under study. Worse, his aunt would find out about his nightly activities and there was no way he could let her live with the worry.

"Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

'Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?'

_'No way, if she tries to use a cane on my, I'm kicking her arse and swinging out of here.'_

Instead of McGonagall pulling out a cane, out came a 5th year looking confused.

'Follow me, you two,' said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.

"In here."

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Nice language, Peeves," grinned Harry.

'Out, Peeves!' she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "No way!"

"'You're _joking_.'

"This time, I'm not joking," said Harry. He had just told Ron and Neville what happened during dinner and Neville had recovered fully.

"'_Seeker_?' he said. 'But first years _never _— you must be the youngest house player in about —'

"A freaking century," said Harry. "And it's all thanks to Neville, though I'm really sorry you got hurt."

Neville blushed slightly and said,"It's nothing."

"Well, anyways I start training next week," said Harry. "Don't tell anyone, though I got a feeling word will get out one way our another."

"Fred and George Weasley came in and went over to where Harry was.

"Hello, Mr. Gred and Mr. Forge, I bet you can't figure out what I know," said Harry grinning.

"Hello there, Mr. Seeker," said Fred.

"We're on the team too, Beaters," said George.

"Ah darn, so much for keeping a short mystery over your heads," said Harry.

"You'll have to wake up really early to pull one over us," smirked Fred.

"I'll get you guys soon enough, but first, I must win the Quidditch cup for us," said Harry.

"We'll hold you to that, Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to your aunt?"

"Hello, ferret face, nice to see you too," said Harry casually. "Uh uh," taunted Harry wagging his fingers as Crabbe and Goyle cracked they're knuckles. "You wouldn't want to do that, with all those teachers watching. Not that it'll help, considering how weak you too lackey's are. Which then means, Malfoy here must be an even bigger weakling!"

Ron laughed uproariously while Neville started laughing quite hard as well. Malfoy looked very angry.

"Feel like a big man, don't you Potter, beating us like your a Muggle?" taunted Malfoy.

"I'm definitely more man than you three are combined," smirked Harry. "And probably bigger where it counts the most!"

That was it, Ron and Neville collapsed on the ground guffawing, clutching they're stomachs with tears coming down they're eyes.

Malfoy was red in the face and yelled,"If your that manly, then you wouldn't mind accepting a wizard's duel! Tonight, at midnight!"

"I accept your challenge, Malfoy!" said Harry. "Anytime, anywhere.

"All right then, we'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked.'"

"When Malfoy had gone, Harry smirked and said,"He's bluffing."

"Huh?" said Ron. "What's makes you so sure?"

"If he goes around with body guards, then he's no fighter, at least that's the vibe I'm sensing from him."

"That was smart of you," said Hermione.

"'Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron obnoxiously.

"Oi, don't be so rude," said Harry.

'I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying, and it was very wise of you not to go wandering around at night."

'Oh no, I'm gonna go wandering, just to see if I could pull it off," said Harry as Ron grinned, Hermione frowned, and Neville shook his head.

That night when everyone else fell asleep, Harry snuck out of the common room to go somewhere he had been itching to go since he got to Hogwarts.

'Alright, this is the 7th floor, now where's that tapestry...aha! There it is!' thought Harry spotting it.

His aunt Petunia had told him once that she had found in her 7th year this Room of Requirement and all on how to get it too work.

'I need a place where I can find something to get me to London in a flash and back just as quickly, maybe a portkey...'

A door materialized and Harry quickly got into it and found a large room inside of it with all sorts of stuff his eyes could see. But what caught his interest was a table desk with a gold cartridge that on it which looked like it could fit onto his belt. Alongside a note which he picked and read,'This cartridge. will be able to teleport you to London and back to Hogwarts when you desire it. Signed U.N

"Whose U.N?" asked Harry. "Ah never mind." Harry reached into his robe's pockets and pulled out his gloves, mask, and web shooters. He took off his uniform to show that he was wearing his costume underneath and started putting the rest of it on.

"While the people of London sleep, Spider-Man will be there to fight evil in it's tracks...okay that was too cheesy, even for me," admitted Spider-Man.

"All right then, tele-cartridge," said Spidey putting it on his belt. "Take me to London, NOW!"

Harry felt like he was being sucked down in a tornado and then landed onto a rooftop.

"Oof! Oh well, better than nothing, I guess," said Spider-Man.

"Now, time to patrol." Spidey jumped up and shot a web-line towards a building and started swinging around.

An hour passed and Spider-Man had perched himself on top of Big Ben Tower and said,"Hmm, looks like London's quit tonight. Maybe I better go back to Hogwarts..."

KABOOOM!

"Or not," muttered Spidey. He leaped down, free falled for a moment and swung over to where the smoke was coming from.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday," commented Harry. The person or thing that seemed to have caused the explosion was a very large man who looked like he was even bigger than Hagrid. But surprisingly that was not was so odd about him. He was covered from all over his body in some sort of grey body armor except for his face. On top of his head was a black horn, which gave him the striking appearance of a Rhino.

The man had large bags of money in his hands, obviously from the bank where a lot of smoke was coming from. "Hey! Tall, dark and ugly!" shouted Spider-Man yanking the bags of money towards him with his webs. "Hey, can't you read? It's too late to make a withdrawal now!"

Rhino huffed and yelled,"Spider-Man! I've been looking forward to some payback!"

"You've meet me before? I think I would remember someone as ugly as you, your probably a real scare among the ladies, aren't you pal?"

Rhino roared and actually ripped out part of the ground in front of him and threw it at Spider-Man.

He dropped the money and jumped into the air dodging the debris and landed in front of Rhino.

"So jog my memory, bloke," said Spider-Man dodging Rhino's punches. "Where have I met you before?"

"Does O-Hirn, ring any bells!" growled Rhino trying to stomp on Spider-Man who rolled to the side.

"O-Hirn? Why I don't believe it! You've grown so big and ugly and that coloring is so stupid! It makes you look like a dumbarse! Oh wait, you are a dumbarse, never mind," said Spider-Man.

Rhino let out an enraged bellow and started charging with his head lowered. "I"M GONNA SCRAPE YOU OFF MY FOOT, BUG BOY!"

"You see, this is why your a dummy, you can't even get the classification right, it's Arachnid, not bug," said Spider-Man firing a glob of webbing at Rhino's face and then jumping over the man's shoulder.

"Graaaah!" yelled Rhino yanking off the webbing off his face. He looked around and growled,"Hey! Where'd he go?"

"Right here," said Spider-Man who put two web line's across two buildings and tugged himself back like a catapult. Rhino turned around and was hit hard in the face by Spider-Man's feet and got knocked onto his back. Spider-Man quickly web zipped on his chest and and started punching Rhino's more vulnerable face rapidly while he dazed.

After a dozen punches punches he recovered and said,"Not gonna happen!"

He tried to punch Spider-Man, but he jumped and Rhino ended up hitting himself in the face.

"Hahahahahah! You really are a dumbarse. People always hit themselves with my fists, but never with their own fists! Hahahaha!" laughed Spider-Man.

He quickly looked around to see what else he could use to injure or incapacitate Rhino. His eyes fell on nearby piles of fertilizer that had been left out. _'Jackpot.'_

"Hey tough guy, eat dung!" said Spider-Man throwing a bag of manure at Rhino which got caught on his horn and caused the poop in it to fall across Rhino's face!

"YOU SON OF A-!"

"HEY! Don't talk about my mum like that!" yelled Spider-Man._ 'Want to play hardball? Fine then, let's get dangerous!'_

Spider-Man fired two web-lines at Rhino's feet and with a tremendous effort, yanked down on his back.

Firing more web's at him, Harry grunted and with herculean strength and started spinning the Rhino around like a cowboy and launched him over a ledge into a nearby river.

In the water, Rhino had a lot of trouble staying and was quite worn out from trying to get himself back on dry land. "I'm...gonna...pulverize you...

"Really? With your suit all wet and cracked up?" asked Spider-Man pointing at Rhino's suit. It looked soaked and had several waterlogged cracks in it.

"Must have put sand in it or something, right? Not good for a late day swim, I reckon," quipped Spider-Man. He then punched Rhino in the stomach who stumbled and then tried to punch him, but the hero quickly did a roll beneath Rhino's leg. Following it with a handspring kick which knocked Rhino back and clung onto his back.

Rhino tried to buck him off and started rampaging around, knocking over a utility pole. This gave Spider-Man an idea. He jumped nearby and said,"Hey, Rhino, bet you can't stomp me! Your nothing but a fat bastard, dung scarfing, peanut brained, impotent, dumbarsed, wet dog smelling, butt monkey, with the coordination of a drunken mule!"He then pulled up his mask a bit, stuck his tongue out, and gave him the finger.

Rhino let out a terrible roar and bellowed,"I"M GONNA KILL YOU!"

He charged towards Spider-Man, intending to gore him with his horn. Spider-Man readied himself, and when he saw his chance, leaped over his shoulder as Rhino stepped on the electric cable wire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rhino as he was electrocuted.

"Rhino burgers, coming up!" quipped Spider-Man.

His enemy stumbled away and desperately tried to stay on his feet, but he was too exhausted and collapsed on the ground, defeated.

"And with that, ladies and gentlemen, the winner is the Amazing Spider-Man!" said our triumphant web head.

"But on to more pressing matters." Spider-Man flipped Rhino over and webbed him up in spider webbing. Now, I need you to tell me something. Who did this to you?"

"Gahh, I ain't telling yah nothin'!" growled Rhino.

"Hmm, maybe eating good dung will change your mind," said Spider-Man web yanking some fertilizer towards him. "NO! I'll talk!" said the Rhino. "The Big Man did this to me. He had his eggheads to do some sort of weird experiemnt on me."

"And the Big Man's is?"

"I'm not gonna tell you, no matter how much dung you put down my throat, the Big Man's awful!" whimpered Rhino.

"Oh yeah? Let's-" Suddenly Spider-Man hear police sirens and in the distance he could see police cars coming. "Darn, great time for the gents to turn up. We'll talk in family therapy again O'Hirn, in the meantime, give my regards to my fans in the slammer," said Spider-Man swinging away.

"Hmm, I got a mystery on my hand, who is this mysterious Big Man? And will our dashingly good looking plucky hero find out and stop him? Heck yeah."

Suddenly Harry winced with his hands aching. "Ow, ow, ow, okay, maybe my hands aren't used yet to punching something as hard as Rhino. Just hope tomorrow's just a night of ordinary criminals. Okay tele-cartridge, take me back to the Room of Requirement!"

"Here we go AGGGAAAAIIIIIIIIIN!"

He landed back in the Room of Requirement and quickly found his robes. He put them on and took of his mask and gloves but kept his web shooters on just in case. He went out of the room and a thought occurred to him. What was in the Forbidden Corridor?

"I gotta solve one mystery tonight," he muttered.

He web zipped over to the third floor and then stuck to the ceiling, crawling as he did so. Then he heard a voice that sounded exactly like Filch.

_'This is too good to pass up!'_ he thought gleefully as he put on his mask. Crawling down lower on a wall, he shot a web at Filch from behind and forcefully yanked him up towards him. He grabbed him by the front and hit him with a knockout punch and slammed him into the wall, webbing him up.

"Every Hogwarts student's dream? I'm the first to achieve it," said Harry grinning. "Oh shut it you!" he added to Mrs. Norris's angry meowing.

He dropped and found the forbidden corridor. "Ah, now let's see what's behind here."

He opened the door and saw a giant three headed dog was staring at him. He shut it immediately and said tonelessly,"The mystery is history, and I still won't be able to sleep tonight."

Next morning...

"Hey Harry, are you alright?" asked Neville.

"I'm fine...now pass me my underwear, I mean pass the milk," said Harry looking half dead.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall, Harry got a parcel that looked like it was holding a broomstick. And then a letter dropped on it.

Harry somehow opened the letter and read it. "Ok, don't open it here, and train with Wood at seven, just dandy."

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" asked Ron.

"I went wandering remember? But I went out too late and got back too late."

Later that day after Harry took a power nap he went to train with Wood who marveled at his amazing reflexes. "If I didn't know better Harry, I'd say you were some sort of super human!"

Harry blanched and quickly said,"Naw, it's just inherited skill, my father was a really great Quidditch Player."

Time went on and Harry continued to fight crime secretly, though he still wasn't able to find out who the Big Man was. During a Charms Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practicea spell called Wingardium Leviosa. Harry's partner was Neville while Ron, worked with Hermione.

Harry struggled with it, though he had managed to get his feather float for a moment though Neville had no luck whatsoever.

"I'm useless," he muttered.

"Your not, you just need a little practice is all," said Harry trying to cheer him up. "Besides, Ron isn't doing any better."

'Wingardium Leviosa!' Ron shouted, poking at the feather with his wand.

"'You're saying it wrong,' Harry heard Hermione snap. 'It's Wing-gar-dium Levios, not Leviosar.

"'You do it, then, if you're so clever,' Ron snarled."

"Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, 'Wingardium Leviosa!'

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads."

"'Oh, well done!' cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. 'Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!'

"I wonder if she has the magical equivalent of steroids that boost your wizarding performance," wondered Harry.

After class, Ron vent out his frustration by saying mockingly,"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar!" Harry chuckled slightly.

"She's a nightmare." Harry suddenly frowned. "Honestly, it's no wonder she doesn't have any friends."

Before Harry could tell Ron off in anger, someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione and Harry could see that she was crying.

"Great job, Ronald." said Harry with anger in his voice. "You made a girl cry."

'So?' said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. 'She must've noticed she's got no friends.'"

"Your acting like a douche," growled Harry.

"Hey! You said douche!" said Neville.

"So did you!" Neville looked embarrassed.

"Grr, Neville make sure this git doesn't do anything stupid," said Harry ignoring Ron's indignant look.

"I gotta go after Hermione and cheer her up."

"But what about class?" asked Ron.

Harry smirked and said,"Now who sounds like a nightmare?"

He spent a lot of time looking for Hermione but couldn't find her anywhere and eventually got hungry that he went to the Great Hall for the feast. "Where could she be?" he wondered.

"I know," said Neville. "Parvati said that Hermione was in the girl's bathroom all afternoon, crying."

Ron flinched under the glare Harry gave him. He was about to leave when Professor Quirrell came running in and screamed,"TROOOOOOOLLLLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROOL IN THE DUNGEON!"

Everyone in the hall stared at him for a moment and then he said faintly,"Thought you'd ought to know...uh." He then passed out. Cue instant pandemonium.

Everyone went nuts, trying to scurry out of the Great Hall, but Harry was laughing at they're reactions.'_There's no way they would be able to handle a fire drill.'_

"!" bellowed Dumbledore in a completely badass way.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared the headmaster. _'The sheer epitome of a badass old man.' _

'Prefects,' he rumbled, 'lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!'

Percy started leading the first years back to the Common Room when a thought occurred to Harry. "Wait a minute, Hermione doesn't know about the troll does she?"

Neville looked horrified and said,"She must still be in there!"

"Oh Merlin, what have I done?" groaned Ron.

"C'mon, follow me, I think we can get to here to her from here, but we need to be sneaky, " said Harry.

They slipped past some students and went down several corridors when Harry's Spider Sense started buzzing hard, signaling great danger. "Hold it!" hissed Harry pulling his friends back.

"What's wrong?" asked Neville.

"I sense something, it might be the troll," he said. Sniffing he added,"Yep, that's definitely a troll or someone who ate really bad Mexican food."

Then they heard something big approaching and stuck to the shadows as they saw the troll. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long."

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"Hey," said Harry. "I can probably lock it in."

'Good idea,' said Ron nervously. "Hey wait, what do you mean you?"

"I can't let you two put yourselves in more danger," said Harry. "Go get a teacher."

"No, we-we're staying with you!" said Neville.

"Yeah, you can expect to let you lock it up on your own," said Ron.

"I'll be fine!" hissed Harry. "Just-"

A horrified scream rang through the air that made them froze. "It went into the girl's bathroom!" yelled Harry.

"'Oh, no,' said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.

They dashed towards the room and saw Hermione cowering against the wall as the troll advanced near her.

"HERMIONE, MOVE!" yelled Harry. Taking out his wand, he shouted,"Flipendo!" A blast of blue light shot of from his wand at the troll's back, not doing much damage but it turned around and and got hit by another Flipendo in the face.

This got it really mad and it raised it's club as Harry pushed Ron and Neville away. However, Harry couldn't move away in time and raised both of his hands and to everyone's utter and complete astonishment, caught the club!

"BLOODY HELL!" yelled Ron looking amazed. Neville eye's went wide with his mouth hanging out, and even Hermione looked flabbergasted.

The troll even looked shocked and tried pull back his club, but Harry pulled back harder and yelled,"Hermione, go now!"

Hermione seemed to have come to her senses and ran near Ron and Neville and shouted,"We have to do something!"

"What?" asked Ron.

"Trying casting Flipendo on the troll's head," shouted Harry. "He might let go!"

They all got out they're wands and shouted,"Flipendo!"

Three blasts of blue light hit the troll in the face and briefly stunned it long enough for Harry to yank it's club out of it's hand. Grabbing hold onto the club that was the handling part, Harry made a spectacular leap and...bashed the troll on the head with the club.

"Cool." "Wow." Impossible."

The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

"Harry landed on his feet and dropped the club. He winced in pain from the impact his hands and wrists endured and suddenly realized he had shown his super human strength to Ron, Neville, and Hermione.

It was silent for a moment and then Hermione said,"'Is it — dead?'

"No, I think I just knocked it out,'"said Harry nervously.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up.. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Slughorn and Quirrell

Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. 'Oh boy, we're in trouble.'

"'What on earth were you thinking of?' said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry tried to grin sheepishly and said,"'Knocking out a troll? "You're lucky you weren't killed, you fool. Why aren't you in your dormitory?'

"Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Harry tensed. Was she gonna tell McGonagall of his act of superhuman strength?

'I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them.'"

Ron dropped his wand while Harry was starting to look hopeful.

"'If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry came up with the plan to have Neville and Ron distract the troll, and Harry levitated it's club to hit it on the head. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived.'

Harry, Neville and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them. Though Harry felt great respect and relief.

"'Well — in that case…' said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them, 'Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?'

Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless but felt grateful.

"'Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this,' said Professor McGonagall. 'I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses.

Hermione left and Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, Neville, and Ron.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. You each win Gryffindor five points...for sheer dumb luck.

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two stories up.

'We should have gotten more than fifteen points,' Ron grumbled.

"We were lucky to get any at all," said Neville.

'Ten, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's," said Harry happy they weren't talking about him.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that,"Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."

"Only after you made her cry," Harry reminded him."

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and they said,"Pig snout.".

The common room was packed and noisy but Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. Harry looked at her and asked,"Are you all right?"

She nodded and said,"I'm all right, thank you."

"No, we should be thanking you about covering for us about the troll," said Harry. Though you wouldn't have to if a certain somebody hadn't made you cry," he added looking at Ron.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry." said Ron looking like he meant it.

Hermione smiled slightly,"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Ah, we're all friends," grinned Harry. "Let's eat!"

"Harry?" asked Neville. "How did you do that?"

'Crap.' "Do what?"

"I don't know, physically overpower a tr-!" said Ron who was then silenced by Harry putting his hand over his mouth.

"Please, you guys can't tell anyone!" Harry begged.

"I won't tell," said Hermione.

"Me neither," said Ron.

"I promise not to," said Neville.

Harry calmed down slightly, and said,"All right. I trust you guys. I'll tell how I got to be like this, but tomorrow in a place where no one can hear us."

They agreed and as Harry swung through the streets of British, he hope this would all work out for the best.

Omake 1: Harry meets Harry.

So your me in the future?" asked Harry from the Web of Beginnings series.

"No, I'm you in a different fanfic," said Harry from the Venom Within series.

"Oh I see," said . "Did you beat Voldemort yet?"

"No, I've only fought him once in that fic, but he got away before I could finish the job," grumbled .

"Really? Let me see," said reading the fic. "Blimey, he really gave you a tough time," he chuckled. "You must not be very strong if that's how you looked like after that fight."

"Oi!" yelled indignantly. "He had fire powers, my suit against it!"

"I had to fight against Rhino in this chapter at the age of 11, but I managed to beat him without getting hit once," snickered .

"That's different," said . "Rhino is stupid."

"That and I use agility and my head to win to win a fight. Instead of you around beating the crap out of people Spidey with your fists."

"Yeah? I could probably beat you!" said .

"Look it Luna and Fluer having hot lesbian sex in the Room of Requirement!" yelled .

Venom suddenly burst off Harry's body and slithered off screaming,"HOT BLONDES, HERE I COME!"

"Dammit!" cursed .

"You intend with save the world, with that thing?" snickered . "Seem's pretty risky to me.

"Saves the one who'll get that thing in year five or three," shot back looking at the author's notes.

"...I'm sorry what did you say?"

By the way reviewers, what other Spidey villains should this Harry face?


	3. Origins of a spider

Disclaimer: I don't' won Harry Potter or Spider-Man.

The day after the troll incident, Harry took Ron, Neville, and Hermione to the Room of Requirement after breakfast.

"Wicked!" said Ron in amazement looking around the room. "What is this place?' asked Hermione.

"This is the Room of Requirement," explained Harry. "My aunt told me about this place, apparently it's equipped for whatever you need. You just need think about what you need while going through the corridor three times."

"But first, before I explain, you guys have to pinky promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," said Harry seriously.

"All right, but what's a pinky promise?" asked Neville.

"If you break it, you'll have to put one thousand needles in your eye," said Harry. "Put I won't make you do that, though I'll never speak to you guys again."

They all did the pinky swear and Harry started to explain. "Well, you three know I'm really strong, right? Well, that' s not the only thing only thing I can do," said Harry.

"What else can you do?" asked Hermione curiously. Harry took off his shoes and then did a ten foot jump in the air and did a variety of acrobatic moves that would make an Olympic gymnastics green with jealousy.

Harry grinned at they're stunned reactions and then shot a web line and swung to a wall and crawled on to get to the ceiling. He then lowered himself down using another web in a yo-yo position.

"So I guess you all know what my powers are based off, huh?" grinned Harry.

"You have...the powers of a spider," said Hermione. Ron suddenly flinched and looked slightly fearful.

"Yep," said Harry getting on his feet. "But obviously I wasn't born like this, I'm sort of what you call an accident."

"An accident?" repeated Neville.

"Yes, it all really happened when I was nine years old. My aunt and uncle took me to this science exhibit...

Flashback: Two years ago...

_Harry was marveling at all the high tech stuff that could be seen around him. But what really caught his attention was the part where the scientists where showcasing genetically engineered super spiders._

"_Combing an entirely new genome," stated a woman scientst. "We combined the genetic information from all four spiders, in these fifteen, genetically designed, super spiders."_

_'Wait, did she say fifteen?' thought Harry. He noticed that one of them wasn't in it's glass hole. _

_The exhibtion went on to something that really made Harry giddy with excitement. An actual radioactive demonstration that could be done safely with humans nearby with no protection._

_Two large machines that made some sort of neon blue laser beam strike at each other, creating ooh's and aah's from the audience._

"_It's really something, isn't it," said his aunt._

"_True, it is quite amazing," admitted his uncle._

_Then Harry saw something that made him rub his clean his glasses. A spider that looked just like the one's that were genetically engineered lowered itself down on a web and was actually caught in the radioactive blast!_

_It jumped away and landed on the closest thing nearby which happened to be Harry's right hand!_

"_Gack!" yelped Harry as the spider bit him and he shook it off which then scurried away._

End Flashback...

"You got bit by it?" said Ron looking queasy.

"You went back to the hospital after that, right?" asked Hermione.

"No," admitted Harry.

"No!" shrieked Hermione. "It must have been poisonous!"

"I'm siding with Hermione on this one," said Ron.

"Didn't you at least tell your aunt and uncle?" asked Nevillle.

"No," said Harry looking sheepish.

Flashback:

_When Harry was taken home he felt like he was gonna collapse so he excused himself to his room. That was when his room felt like it was spinning or was he spinning, or both?_

_Somehow he managed to get himself on his bed, covering on him his bedsheets as the researchers voice echoed in his head _

_'In this recombination lab, we used synthesized transfer RNA to create an entirely new genome... combing the genetic information of all three spiders...into these fifteen genetically designed super spiders...'_

_Harry felt like he was was in some sort of nightmare. All he could see was spider's everywhere, crawling around what looked like veins... And then he saw a DNA strand come over to a double helix as part of it broke off the strand bonded to the free spot. The double helix changed from it's grey color to the red and blue the strand was and everything started spinning faster and faster until..._

_Harry suddenly awoke, aware, living, back feeling went back into his body._

"_No more biscuits before bed," he muttered._

End Flashback.

"And over the course of a few days I find out about my powers, got control of them, and here we are now, with me telling you all about it," said Harry.

"You don't have fangs, do you?" asked Ron looking somewhat frightened.

"Nah," said Harry making Ron look relieved. "Though I wish I did, then I could poison those git's whenever they try to gang up on me..."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Oh dirty cobwebs," groaned Harry. "There's also one thing I didn't mention. Hermione, do you watch the new on the tele sometimes?"

"Yes, but what does-" A look of realization came to her face. "Your Spider-Man!"

Harry grinned and took out his mask and put it on, and took of the rest of his outer clothes to show his costume. "Pretty wicked, huh?"

"What's the costume for?" asked Neville awestruck at it.

"I put this bad boy on to fight crime in London," said Harry.

"But that's dangerous!" said Hermione. "And your only eleven!"

"Which makes those guys getting beat by me, really embarrassing," snickered Harry.

"Wait what?" said Ron looking confused.

"About a year ago, London started to experience a crime wave so I decided to use my powers to fight bad guys and protect the little people," grinned Harry. _'And for another reason, but I'd rather __**no**__**one**__ knew the __**real**__ reason.'_

"So your a...superhero?" said Neville.

"Yep, though I'm not a big time one yet," said Harry crossing his arms.

"You have to be the only superhero in existence, Harry!" said Hermione.

"So?"

"By the way, do you still go out and fight criminals?" asked Ron.

"Of course he doesn't, how would he be able to get to London and back here?" dismissed Hermione.

"That's where your wrong, Hermione," smirked Harry taking out out the tele-cartridge. "This little doo hicky can teleport me to London and back, just like a portkey."

"So that's where you keep disappearing to," said Neville.

Later that night...

"SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM!" screamed one the gunman trying to shoot Spidey.

"Dodge, dodge," said Spider-Man in a monotone voice. Since the weather was getting colder, he got the Room of Requirement to make him a new suit for the winter. It black eye pieces, a different spider design on his chest, but was all black from the middle of his chest down. (He was wearing the Alex Ross Costume) It was also insulated against the cold, and made him harder to see in the dark.

He was doing his patrol's and found a dozen men doing an armed robbery from sort of science laboratory and beat eight of them into submission and webbed them up for the police.

Now he was swinging after the rest who got into a car and were trying to lose him while firing at him.

"'C'mon, don't you people have some heavy artillery or something?" mocked Spider-Man.

Then of all things one of them whipped out a rocket launcher and sent a missile towards a nearby building, setting it on fire and causing a lot of damage to it. To make things worse Spider-Man could hear people screaming from in it.

Acting quickly, he swung into it and rescued the family that was living in there.

"Don't thank me, just remember to think your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man's is a badass." said Harry hoping he hadn't lost them.

He shot a web towards a particular large building and made a tremendous leap and quickly surveyed the area and saw the getaway car. Making web-zips and stealthily dodging further detection, he followed them until they stopped. They were at a train station where it was really pitch dark except for certain lamps which brightened certain areas.

He carefully got onto a nearby street lamp as he listened to what looked like the leader of them. "If you see him, shoot first, and ask questions, never. We're not taking any chances, the Big Man wants these gizmo's to make more of those super freaks, read me?"

"Loud and clear, boss," said one of his bozo's.

_'Hmm, more people with super powers, huh? Can't have that,' _thought Spider-Man. He quickly surveyed the area with his night vision that he got the hang off a year ago.

_'All four of these clowns have AK-47's, while that big bad dummy has two Uzi's. I like a challenge but it might be smarter for me to do a Batman and use stealth here.'_

"I've got a real important techno stuff for the Big Man," said the boss as Harry suddenly payed attention again. "Montana, your with me."

"Right boss," said a man with a Texas accent.

"Beck and Gargan, watch my back while we're on the move, savvy?" Harry had to repress a laugh._ 'I thought he was a mobster not a pirate!'_

"And Max?" he growled to another of his stooges.

"Yeah boss?" the man said nervously.

"Stand there and look stupid," he said bluntly. Now Harry had to bite his fist to keep from laughing.

"All right you mutts, follow me!" said the leader as three of his men started following him. Harry waited for them to get a good distance away and made an attack. Spider-Man then web-zipped onto a steel girder and got directly above the lone man. He then carefully took aim and shot a web at Max's feet and quickly yanked him up as the man dropped his gun in shock. Spider-Man then quickly webbed him up to immobilize him.

"Don't worry," said Spider-Man in a friendly voice. "You only looked like a bloody idiot for a few seconds."

Suddenly he realized that he completely enveloped the man in his web and quickly lowered himself to rip open a hole for him to breathe through the nose.

"Note to self, make a web batch that's breathable," said Spider-Man. "Now to catch up with the rest of them. He silently walked onto the girders and jumped on the next one and saw another gunman below him. He repeated what he did before and whispered to the man,"Next time, don't look so stupid."

He walked further and saw another gunman and web-zipped to the ground when he started walking the opposite direction from him. He shot a web at the guys neck and yanked towards himself as he started spluttering and then quickly grabbed him by his neck and slammed him to the ground and dished out brutal punches that knocked the man out.

Spider-Man then jumped up and web-zipped him back onto the steel girder. It was then he heard a train coming and the gang people quickly got on it. Spidey himself got on the top of it and and started humming his theme song as the train moved.

"Spins a web...any size...catches thieves just like flies...look out...there goes the Spider-Man. I gotta find out who made that song and shake his hand, it's so catchy!"

Eventually the train stropped and Spider-Man swung to the top of a nearby building as he safely looked from above.

It looked like they were meeting with someone and as the big gangster gave a big box to him, the man disappeared.

"What the...that looked like appararating!" he whispered.

_'I guess I've got not much choice except to go home,' _thought Harry._ 'But first.'_

When the moment was right, he yanked up a goon towards and took him far away from his fellow gangsters.

He interrogated him, but got nothing from the man and was forced to go to Hogwarts very dejected.

It was a good thing too, his first Quidditch match was in two days and he had to be rested and ready.

Two days later...

"Ah, what did I do to deserve this?" asked Harry as he struggled to stay on his broom.

"Harry, quick, just jump onto one of our brooms," said Fred. Suddenly Harry noticed the snitch coming in close to him and pulled an evil grin. "You'll have to catch me!"

With a kamikaze-like yell, Harry made a free fall and caught the snitch in his right hand. "YES! I DID IT!"

Distinctively, he could hear Hermione scream,"YOU IDIOT!"

_'Ah crap, how do I survive this...wait, I know! Levicorpus!' _ He was suddenly hung upside by his ankles, still grinning.

"Good old, Uncle Severus," he cheered. Fred and George flew up next to him and both said,"Are you mental?"

"Why yes, yes I am," said Harry seriously. "But only when I need to, otherwise it would have never have worked."

The twins grinned and said,"I like your thinking."

Afterwards, Harry and his friends were having tea in Hagrid's cabin with Hermione still looking mad.

"C'mon, I just wanted to win my first Quidditch match in a spectacular way," defended Harry.

"Your bloody lucky you weren't killed!" growled Hermione.

Harry gasped dramatically and said,"Hermione, That's bad language! Good, my corrupting of you is working."

Ron, Hagrid, and Neville laughed at the jab while Hermione still looked mad as an angry cat.

Eventually they left for dinner during which they noticed Harry having an evil grin on his face. "What are you smiling about, Harry?" asked Neville.

"Oh nothing...by the way do any of you like to play with your food?" asked Harry out of nowhere.

"Why?" asked Hermione narrowing her eyes.

"No reason..." he said mysteriously.

That dinner everything seemed to be normal until suddenly food suddenly came flying overhead each of the four house tables along the teacher ones and splattered them all with food. Pandemonium rang after that and then a food fight erupted somehow after a Gryfindor threw a cupcake at a Slytherin. Or some believed a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean was thrown at Dumbledore which started the whole thing. Either it was complete catastrophe.

After it was all over, he told his friends in secret that he had done it.

"Harry...you...you..." snarled Hermione with a look of flabbergasted anger.

"Oh Hermione, you have a noodle in your hair," said Harry taking it away.

"Don't dodge the subject! Don't you have any regard for your own safety or for the sanity of others?"

"I do, I've just learned to ignore it," said Harry.

"Harry, that has to be the greatest food fight I've been in my entire life," said Ron seriously.

Weeks past and it was now December. Harry was eager to go back home for the holidays, he would hopefully be able to investigate this "Big Man" more at home, though he wasn't going to like the winter weather which was getting bitter on his new suit.

"So what do you three plan on doing this holiday?" Harry asked one afternoon.

Hermione informed him that she was going back home to her parents while Ron and Neville were staying at Hogwarts. "Well, I'm gonna go back to my aunt's for the holiday. Maybe I can finally figure out who this "Big Man" is."

"Harry, I know I sound like a nag, but don't you think you should take it easy, it's Christmas, you should take a break from this, you know," said Hermione looking worried.

"I agree," said Neville. "You won't be able to fight and go out as long in the cold, besides you might end up catching a cold yourself."

"Well, I guess you've got a point," frowned Harry. "Fine, I'll cut down on my patrol's. Hopefully, the bad guys won't do anything rash and take a holiday themselves.

While this was going on, an experiment was taking place with the Big Man watching.

"This will work right?" he said to a nearby scientist. "He," the man responded nervously. "This should be able to bind his physical structure to the sample we choose."

"Excellent," said the Big Man, touching his bowler hat.

Well, that ends this chapter. Now people, I've got some news for you. I've got several ideas and spider-Man arcs from the comics/movies/shows/ that will be incorated here as time goes on.

So far three that will happen no matter what...

.Harry will get one new spider power close to the end of each year.

.Harry will get the Venom symbiote during third or fifth year.

.That Voldemort will become a Spider-Man villain

Other things that may happen are:

.The Other Arc(Where he dies and is reborn.)

.Clone Saga

Identity Crisis

.Harry will somehow get a giant robot.(Like from the Japanese Spider-Man tv series.)

.Harry will keep a trove of different spider costumes with different abilities and strengths for different missions and fights.

.Six-arms saga along with mutation into Man-Spider.

Amazing Friends(Where Ron, Hermione, Neville, and possibly Luna and Ginny gain powers and create a super hero team with Harry.

Captain Universe Arc(During 7th year when the wizarding worlds needs a hero more than ever)

.Sinister Six saga(Obviously during 6th year)

If you have arc ideas of your own, feel free to inform me.


	4. The Man Without Fear

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or Spider-Man.

"Ah, home sweet home," said Harry in relish gazing at his and his aunt's home in London.

His aunt kissed on the forehead and said,"Welcome come, Harry."

Harry grinned and asked,"When are we going to over to the Luna and her parents for Christmas?"

"Actually she and her father will be coming this time, so you'll have plenty of time to spend with your girlfriend Luna before your holidays are over," said Petunia.

"Oh thats-Oi!" said Harry indignantly. "Luna's my close friend, nothing else, I already told you that!"

Petunia laughed and said,"Oh, you'll say that now, Harry. But just you wait, your father was the same about your mother. For the first two years at Hogwarts, he denied love for Lily. Come third year he started acting differently. Then for the next years he made a buffoon out of himself. Then finally in seventh year he finally got it right which was beyond me how and...Harry?"

The boy in question snoozing off on a couch. Frowning she walked over to him and lifted two fingers thumped him on the head. (Like Uncle from Jackie Chan)

"Ow!" groaned Harry rubbing his forehead. "Why do you have to keep doing that?"

"When you remember to be a well-mannered boy for you dear aunt," Petunia sniffed.

"I am well-mannered," stated Harry. "I just choose whenever I want to be well-mannered."

"Well," said Petunia with a sad smile as she went into the kitchen. "At least you have Luna to fall on if you can't find anyone else who will have you."

"What's that supposed to mean," grumbled Harry. "She thinks I'll be a ladies man or something? Yeah right, like I'll end like those manga characters like Ranma or Keitaro. I know, I'd probably end up in a love fight between my childhood friend, a pretty nerdy girl, a hot red head, an sexy Asian girl, and maybe even a veela to round it all off!"

He froze and then laughed. "Oh right, that'll be the day."

Meanwhile in five locations across Britain and in France, five girls sneezed.

Harry went to his room and locked his door and opened up his trunk and took out his two Spider-Man suits along with web-shooters, cartridges, and the tele-cartridge.

Pulling a loose floorboard out from underneath the carpet where there was ample space to store his superhero gear. He put his stuff there, put the board on it and then straightened out the carpet to keep it inconspicuous.

"I need a Spider-Cave," he said. "Or maybe a safe house or somewhere else I can get to without anyone finding out."

Opening his window to feel the breeze, he suddenly shivered from the chilling wind. "Uh oh, I got a feeling that Hermione might be right about me catching a cold. I don't think even my new costume will be warm enough, I'd better go make another one."

Taking a notepad and a pencil, he started to draw. "But first things first, I need to design a badass costume for winter. Maybe Luna will have some ideas." Luna surprisingly had been able to figure out that he was Spider-Man before his first week on his job was over.

Time skip...Christmas morning...

Harry was suddenly awakened that morning by something poking him in the forehead. He opened his eyes to see Luna Lovegood poking him.

"Mornin' Luna, I don't suppose there's a particular reason why your poking me?" asked Harry.

"Your head's filled with wrackspurts, you have to be poked to get them out," said Luna.

"Whoa, thanks, Luna. I wouldn't want my head getting fuzzy," said Harry drowsily.

"C'mon, my mum, dad, and your aunt are downstairs waiting for you, and they might start opening the presents without you," said Luna dreamily.

"Say what!" said Harry now awake. "Don't start it without me!"

It turned out to be a good haul for Harry this year. From his aunt, he received a book that she, his uncle and Xeno had all worked on over the years and it was full of powerful spells and potions that he and Luna could work on to learn eventually. The Lovegoods gave him a camera which excited Harry greatly for the one career choice he was interested in other than being an auror like his dad was journalism. He also got other presents from Ron, Neville and Hermione, but Luna gave Harry her present in secret when everyone else was preparing dinner.

"So why the big secrecy Luna?" asked Harry.

"It's your new costume," Luna said grinning. Harry did a double take and said,"My what a what?"

"Open it," she said giving it to him. He opened it show a rather unusual suit. At the top was a black mask with aviator like goggles. For the torso it had a black vest which under it was a beigh sweater with stripes on it and had black gloves with a hole in it for his webs to go through. On the bottom were greyish black pants with black boots. (This is the Spider-Man Noir costume)

"Well, what do you think?" asked Luna looking somewhat nervous which was oddly out of her character for her but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"This...this...is...FREAKING WICKED!" Harry shouted grinning widely. "It's just the kind of badass design I've always wanted. Dark color tones without completely going into emo range. Plus it doesn't scream comic book hero, more like gritty real world vigilante without it being too comic book like."

Luna was beaming with delight but frowned at the last part. "But I thought you liked comic books?"

"I do," said Harry honestly. "I just like being badass a bit more."

"But your a dork," said Luna matter-of-factly.

Harry pouted and said,"I'm not a dork!"

"You are the most dork like person I know, Harry," said Luna with brutal honesty.

"I'm hurt Luna, and yet relieved your not a brainless fangirl," said Harry. Somewhere, a freckle haired red head girl sneezed.

"Harry," called his aunt. "Come down, you've got another present!"

"Huh? I thought that was everything," wondered Harry.

"Well, hopefully or not I can put my father's cloak tonight to good use," said Harry as he swung from rooftop to rooftop in his new "Noir" costume that Luna had dubbed.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" he wondered as he descended on a nearby building and surveyed the scene below. The old school mobster from the last time had gathered around several of his goons, including a bald man with with glowing eyes. They were near a bank which to Harry smelled armed robbery.

'Wonder who that is...HUH?" thought Harry as his spider-sense started blaring. He rolled to the right to avoid a billy club swing by a man.

"Who the bloody hell are you!" Harry asked. "This is Christmas, not Halloween, though you definitely got the red idea for Santa in mind.

"Someone who should be doing this instead of you, kid," growled the man. He was decked out in a completely red costume that showed his muscular physique and had two "D" on his chest. In his hand was a red billy club and he had a mask on that showed his jaw and glaring red eyes staring down Harry.

"What's that supposed to mean," Harry hissed.

"Your just a kid who's way out of his head here, go home!"

"Oi, I've been doing this before I was in the double digits and I've been alright so far!" countered Harry.

"Exactly, you don't know if you'll get unlucky one day, and wind up dead in a sewer gutter," growled the man.

"I knew the risks when I took this job, and I'm prepared to go through it, which is backed by the fact that I can do this!" shouted Harry who fired rapid impact webbings at him.

The man surprisingly dodged them by jumping and doing a flip in mid-air and started to rush Spider-Man with brutal punches and kicks that Harry had to move swiftly to dodge.

_'Whoa, this guy's a serious pro,' _thought Harry ducking a kick that would have really messed up his neck.

"By the way, what's your name anyways, the Red Man of Doom?" asked Spider-Man firing a web shot at him.

"The name's Daredevil," shot back the said person who grabbed onto the web and yanked Spider-Man towards him. Spider-Man luckily managed to get a kick in Daredevil's chest but he then grabbed the webslinger by the throat and slammed him down hard onto the ground. Daredevil then raised his billyclub to strike Spider-Man on the head but Harry shot an impact web at, entangling it with Daredevil's right arm.

Spider-Man then grabbed Daredevil's left arm and threw him overhead and got back on his feet. "Look, I don't won't to have to fight you, Daredevil," said Spider-Man.

"In that case, go home and never put a costume on again," commanded Daredevil.

"Hell no! I made a promise to use my powers to help people and fight crime in this world! I'm not gonna just-"

Suddenly a loud explosion made them stumble. It seemed to have come from inside a bank the mobsters went into and it seemed that they were inside it.

"We'll finish this later, I gotta stop those bad guys before they do anymore damage," said Spider-Man jumping before Daredevil could respond and swinging towards the bank.

He stuck himself to a wall and carefully crawled down where two of the robbers were out guarding the entrance. He web yanked they're guns away and splattered them to the ground with webbing.

He then jumped down, walked inside and quickly web-zipped to the ceiling. He surveyed the ground beneath him and saw three gunman had taken hostages.

'I'll have to do this carefully," Spider-Man thought. Silently dropping down onto the ground behind a support beam, he pulled out his new invisibility cloak, draped it over himself.

Walking without a sound, he walked over to where a gunman who had a hostage behind him who was on his knees. Striking quickly, he pounced from behind and delivered a brutal punch to the back of the head, knocking the man out.

Getting an idea in his head, he grabbed some exploding powder that he had come up with over the Room of Requirement from a pocket in his belt and sprinkled it over the man.

Harry then swiftly grabbed the hostage, one hand over the man's mouth to keep him silent and ducked beneath a pillar for stealth.

The two other gunmen suddenly noticed that they're comrade was down and went over to help him.

"What happened to Mikey?" one of the asked.

"I happened," said Spider-Man, web yanking they're weapons away and drop kicking them both in the face.

"Hehehe, I got this stealth thing down like Batman!" grinned Harry.

"Thank you, Spider-Man!" said one of the hostages gratefully.

"Think nothing of it, now get out of here and go somewhere safe and call the police, if they aren't on they're way," said Spider-Man putting his invisibility cloak back in his pocket.

Spider-Man then quickly ran up a case of stairs and opened a big door where he was sure there the rest of the robbers had gone. "All right wimps, time for Spidey to give you all a...big surprise?"

Daredevil was in the middle of the room and had taken down a larger group of men than Spider-Man had defeated. "What the?" he exclaimed in shock. "How did you get here before I did and take out even more men?"

Daredevil smirked and said,"I've had training and experience." Suddenly a wall near by blew open and two figures stepped out of it.

"Well well well," said the mobster leader which rifles. "Look who's here, the Spider-shmuck and the Man without a life."

"Actually, it's not "The Spider-Man" it's Spider-Man," corrected Spidey. "And two, it's not nice to play with guns." Spider-Man web yanked the mobster's guns out of his hands and then broke them. "And three, you lot are going to jail for robbing the bank and all around evil."

The mobster growled and grinned ferociously,"In that case, Electro zap these mooks into sawdust!"

Spider-Man snickered and said,"Electro? What kind of name is-"

"A shocking one!" said Electro firing a blast of electricity at Spider-Man who was so surprised that he was hit by it.

"Yowch!" cried Spider-Man clutching his chest. "That tears it, lightning butt is mine, horn bloke, you take down this Al Cabone-wannabe."

"Kid," said Daredevil urgently. "Get out-"

"Sorry, super villain, can't just leave," said Spider-Man shooting a web line at Electro and then threw him over his head through a door. Making a web zip he reached Electro and assumed a defensive stance.

"So tell me, did you choose your clothes, or did your mummy choose it for you?" taunted Spider-Man. He then dodged several bolts of electricity as Electro roared,"Don't talk smack about my mother!"

"Oh right, sorry," said Spider-Man in a more subdued tone "Forgive me, I should insult your bald head. I know, bald is a sign of evil, but I have a feeling your using it try to pick up chicks. Well believe me, I got a feeling that it ain't gonna work."

"Grahh!" shouted Electro. "Shut up!"

Spider-Man did some fancy aerial moves to dodge Electro's attacks and then gasped and said,"Ooh, you said shut up, that's a bad word! I'm telling on you!"

Our hero then fired two web globs at Electro's face, temporarily blinding him, leaving Spider-Man an opening to jump kick him in the chest. However, Spider-Man flinched from the electrical discharge.

"At this rate, I'll need to make rubber costume or something," Harry muttered hopping on one foot.

Electro burned the webbing of his face with electricity and then let out a roar of anger as he let out a huge electrical field that made Spidey panic .

"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" repeated Spider-Man swinging out of there, throwing furniture at Electro as he did so. Luckily he managed to get himself out of there and onto the streets outside.

"Whew, I made it!" sighed Spider-Man. Suddenly Electro who used his electrical blasts in a way similar to a jet back came out. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you twerp?" he asked sneering.

Spider-Man grinned underneath his mask and said,"Of course, I'd like a good long, fun, and challenging super villain boss fight!

"Boss what? Are you related to Wade, by any chance?" asked Electro.

"Huh? Sorry I don't any named-" He was cut when a twirling billy club hit Electro squarely in the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Wow, that was sadly anti-climatic," said Spider-Man. "And here I thought it wouuld a long, drawn out fight."

"Well, in my opinion, it's better to finish things fast and quickly without delay," said Daredevil shortly.

"Yeah, I guess that work's good too," said Spider-Man shrugging who then webbed up Electro. "Nice working with yah Daredevil, see yah!" And before Daredevil could act or speak, Spider-Man used his tele-cartridge to escape to the Room of Requirement and then back into his room at home.

"Whew, what a night," said Harry cheerfully who then winced in pain clutching his chest. Taking off his mask, vest and sweater, he gingerly touched the part of his chest where he had been directly zapped by Electro. It was tinged red and stung quite a bit.

"Ow, ow," groaned Harry. 'I better put some water on that.' Silently he opened the door and creaked silently towards the bathroom. Dabbing at his burn with a wet cloth he let out a sigh of relief, he walked back into his room and took of the rest of his costume and got into his pajama's.

Harry then pulled opened his floorboard and put his Noir costume in there, he suddenly paused, remembering what Daredevil had told him to do. All Harry had spider powers and definitely no weakling and quite good at fighting, he was still just a kid.

"I could have been hurt a lot worse," he muttered. "And even though my body's tougher than normal people I could still killed...Should I really give this up," he asked himself holding up his first Spider-Man mask. "But..."

He turned his gaze over to a photo on his desk. It was of him and his Uncle Severus. He had worn glasses back then both he and his uncle were grinning.

"Uncle Severus," said Harry softly. His recalled the last words his uncle had spoke to him.

"_Remember, my boy:With great power there must come great responsibility."_

His eyes narrowed in determination, and he said,"I can't give up. I made a promise to Uncle Severus the day he died that I would never shirk my duties to my fellow men, using my powers to protect them from those who would harm the innocent."

Then he yawned and said,"But after I wake up at 1 in the afternoon."

In another part of London, Daredevil was jumping from rooftops to find Spider-Man. The boy probably meant well, but he was too young and naive to know the true dark side of the criminal world. Hell, sometimes he didn't want to do this sometime, but he had avenge his father who had been killed by the Kingpin. In fact, that was the reason he was in London instead of being in Hell's Kitchen. He had gotten a big tip that the Kingpin had moved to London for some big scale operation.

_'If Spider-Man was more of a man than a young boy,' _thought Daredevil. _'Then I might consider getting him as an ally. But there's no way he can handle what the Kingpin has in store for London.'_

Hmm what does the Kingpin have in store? Who is the Kingpin? And will Harry Potter's prediction come true? Find out next time.

And did you hear, the actor who play's Luna's father Xeno will be the Lizard in the new Spider-Man movie. Wonder if any of Xeno's mythical creatures are reptilian...

Oh and one more thing...Harry will get the Man-Spider as an animagus form later on, but as for will he have control over it or not remains to be seen.


	5. Preparations

Ducks thrown tomatoes. I'm sorry I've been soo lazy! I'll try to update more, I promise!

Disclaimer:I don't own Spiderman or Harry Potter.

"Hmm," said Harry to his self as he read his uncle Severus's book. He was currently in his uncle's study where many potion ingredients and several cauldrons where. "Which one of these potions would help me most during my crime fighting? Daredevil said I could get end up being killed, so something that could heal me or give energy would be good."

His eyes perked up in interest as he saw the description for a "Wiggenweld Potion" Heals wound, restores strength, and can awaken the user from magically induced sleep. Definitely goes in the area of a healing, and it's a Potion I can make, but I might also need a combat oriented one."

Thinking back on the night he encountered Daredevil, he thought on the areas he was strong and weak in. He was good at stealth, fighting, but not quite as well as taking hits. If there was a potion strong enough to help him adequately in that area, he wouldn't be experienced enough to make and he didn't have the tools or equipment to make a Spider-Armor costume.

'Maybe something in stealth then,' he mused Suddenly he found something he liked. '_Remote Exploding Powder. Can be sprinkled on objects and be activated to explode from a distance with a wand. At close enough distance the explosion is strong enough to stun or knock out human beings and destroy weak structural surfaces. Wicked! Sounds like something Batman would have.'_

But then Harry frowned and said,"But I need a wand to activate it and I can't use mine, maybe if I use Uncle Severus's wand, but only Aunt Petunia knows where it is. Huh? Does not require spell to activate, only flick your hand and will it to explode. Will work for wizards with the Trace on them without alerting Ministry, Uncle Severus, you really are cool." said Harry.

"But first, I need to see if I've got the potion ingredients as well as the ones needed for me to make more web fluid." He had made out of a potion that had invented, possibly due to him gaining some sort of instinctive knowledge of how to make this strong sticky webbing that he fired from his cartridges.

Later that night, Harry went out into the night in his Noir costume, on the outside it looked the same minus a few singes of the chest but on the inside was a little different. Inspired by Batman and Metal Gear Solid which he had secretly managed to buy without his aunt or uncle knowing, Harry tricked out his utility belt. First, he changed the entire design of the belt. It now had pouches to store items in, though, only small things to reduce weight.

He had placed his camera from Mr. Lovegood in the center of his belt, which could shine a red light and take pictures if he wanted to. On the first two pouches from the center of his belt held multiple web cartridges to replenish his web cartridges. On the next pocket on both sides held his Wiggendweld potions in tiny little plastic bottles. He had three in each and would have to rely on them sparingly.

On the right next to the potions was a Lysol disinfectant bottle which was filled with the Remote Exploding gel potion. He had got the idea to use when he thought that the potion might spill if it was all in a pouch, so he put in a bottle that he found looking around the basement for something he could use. He found that once he sprayed it something, he could take out his wand and say "Now" which would cause the gel on the object to explode.

The rest of the pouches were empty in case he found something he could bring with him. His wand was in a holster his uncle had once used.

In addition, in his pocket in the middle of his back, he had his ipod there, along with wireless earbuds in his mask. A bit of a risky and odd thing to carry, but Harry thought he needed a little entertainment when things got too quiet, plus it would be cool to fight someone with a certain song. Currently the song he was hearing was Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin. In his right pocket his invisibility cloak was bundled up for whenever he needed to use it. His telecartidge was somewhere in the back of his belt.

Currently he was searching the landscape for any criminal activity along as well as Daredevil though he wasn't sure what he would do if he found him.

_'I wonder what new kind of super villain I'll face next,' _Harry mused to himself. '_First was Rhino, a strong but dumb animal, then came lightning arse, maybe I'll fight someone with power's just like my own, only there stronger...nah!'_

Suddenly he heard a alarm, and quickly swung over to where the sound was coming from. It was...a bank being robbed.

"Seriously, another bank? Don't criminals realize this could affect the economy, though it's not like it could really go bad." (This fic is set in 2005)

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a large of pile of sand slithering into a sewer drain. "Huh, new bad guy already. Ask and you shall receive."

Harry jumped over there and ripped the bars apart and reluctantly crawled in. "Blech!" he said pinching his nose. "Note to self, get a breathing hole in the mask, one day." Harry then pulled out his invisibility cloak and started running to pick up this new villains trail. Eventually he ended up in a underground tunnel where he saw a lot of gang members, along with Rhino, Electro, and a man in brown pants and a green and black stripe shirt.

"Yeash! That's a lot of bad guys, I might be out gunned here," said Harry losing his nerve at seeing soo many guns. Suddenly his Spider Sense started tingling causing causing him to look quickly around until he was grabbed from behind by a hand silencing him.

"I told you to go give this up kid," growled Daredevil. Harry yanked his cloak off him and then pulled the hand off him and said,"Don't tell me what to do, old man, and... hey wait a minute, how the heck did you know where I was?"

Daredevil's frown became more noticeable. "What do you mean? Did you really expect that sheet to hide you? Do you think your Solid Snake or something?"

It's a cloak of-" Suddenly Harry realized it might not be a good idea to tell Daredevil that his cloak made him invisible, he might try to take it. "Ah, never mind. How did you get here anywhere?"

"I was here first and sensed you coming," said Daredevil. "I've been on a stake out for weeks to find out this location, and I'm not about to have you blow it up!"

"And do you really think you can think you can by yourself stop all these criminals with your billy club? Plus some of them are super powered, you'd get killed!"

"And so could you," countered Daredevil.

"Maybe so, but we have a greater chance of success if we work together," said Spider-Man.

Daredevil looked like he wanted to argue but sighed and said,"Fine, but if you screw this up, your dead to me!"

"Loud and clear boss!" Spider-Man said giving a v sign. "So what's the situation?"

"Well, from what I've learned," started Daredevil. "A powerful crime lord known as the Kingpin has been gathering supplies to create super powered agents, probably to create a super human arms race, that or to take over the world. Though that last part seems more like a saturday morning cartoon plot to me."

"Well, we're both superheroes and I have superpowers, should you really be surprised?" asked Harry. "But how did you find out about this anyways?"

"I followed a lead from a homicide that happened two years ago." Harry suddenly tensed up. It couldn't be... "There was a man that was killed in by a gunman who was one of the Kingpin's men."

"Actually," started Spider-Man with ice in his voice. "I'm very sure I know who your talking about."

"What, how do you know?" asked Daredevil with confusion in his voice.

Harry said nothing but his mind began to race...

_Flashback: Two years ago after Harry got his spider powers..._

_Harry had been practicing how to control his new powers for weeks and thought he pretty much perfected them. He could jump great distances, perform amazing acrobatics that even the greatest gymnast would be hard pressed to perform. He could lift with some difficulty a car over his head and crawl on walls using his hands and feet, and most amazing of all was that he had some sort of Spider Sense that warned him of danger._

_But as for telling his aunt and uncle, Harry was not quite sure if he should tell them, he loved them, something was telling him it wasn't the wisest answer. _

_The only thing Harry had regretted to was that he hadn't gained any web powers, though he consdiered himself lucky he didn't somewhat. His webbing might come out of his mouth or worse his butt, which would be quite embarrassing._

_As for what he would do with his amazing new spider powers, Harry considered becoming a super hero, but Britian had a low crime rate so that seemed kind of pointless._

_His Uncle Severus was dropping him off at the local library so he could read some books that might give Harry an idea of how to make spider webbing of his own._

"_Harry," asked Severus with concern in his voice. "Are you alright? You've been particularly quiet these past weeks, is something troubling you?"_

"_Nah, Uncle Severus, I'm just..._

_End Flash Back:_

"Hey don't space out of me," said Daredevil. "Get it together!" Spider-Man said quietly,"I stopped that man. That was the first I fought crime."

Daredevil didn't press him further and said,"Our objective is to knock out all those thugs without getting killed, find out what Kingpin's planning, and try to shut him down. Think you can handle it?"

"Sure, let's just do this and become best friends." "Focus!"

Daredevil used his billyclub to grabble down and sneak his down, while Harry web zipped down and pulled on his invisibility cloak. He silently scouted the area looking for a general idea of who and which bad guys were around him.

Omake:Where does he get those toys?

"Okay," the auctioneer said. "The bidding for a a Exploding Gel start's at $100, do I hear $100?"

"Two thousand," called Batman. "I need it for my Arkham Asylum game."

"Oi, I want that!" called Spider-Man. "Four thousand!"

"You don't have it," said Batman. "I'm the Potter verse Spider-Man, I'm not like the other Spider-Men who are often broke, I'm rich, I can afford it, and on some fanfics I'm richer than you, Bats," challenged Spider-Man.

Batman glared at him and said,"Six thousand!"

"Seven thousand!"

"Eight thousand!"

"OVER NINE THOUSAND!" "That meme won't get you the device. It's an obscure number."

"Darn, right, twenty eight thousand!"

"Fifty seven thousand!"

"One hundred million dollars!"

Fifty million dollars," said Batman pulling out his Bat Credit Card. "Beat that."

"One...hundred...billion dollars!" at this Spider-Man pulled out a Mickey Mouse, Stan Lee, and Marvel credit cards.

"And they said Disney buying Marvel was a bad thing," said Spider-Man smirking as he put on a Mickey Mouse ear hat.

Omake 2:Elavator Conversations 1.

A blonde woman named heard the sound of in front elevator opening and went inside to find a 11 something year old boy in a superhero costume. The boy stepped to the side to allow her more room as she went inside.

Silence was what filled the air for several moments and the women asked,"Isn't it early for Halloween?"

"It's not a Halloween costume, I'm a actual superhero."

"Strangely enough I think your telling the truth.

"Thank you...Where are you heading?"

To 4th floor, I want to give my editor my draft of a book I'm publishing."

"What's it about?"

"It's about a boy Wizard.

"Hmm, interesting. Does he have a love interest?"

"Yes, his best friends younger sister."

"Isn't that a little overdone?"

"Maybe, but they've worked, haven't they?"

"What if you pair the bloke up with a blonde haired girl who's a very eccentric but has a lot in common with him and loads of chemistry."

"Sounds interesting but I'm sure it won't matter much, besides it's not like my book could turn into a best seller with one of the biggest fan bases in the world.

"You never know. What's the wizard's name?"

"It's..." The elavator suddenly ranged and opened.

"Ah, here's my stop, "You'll just have to read it to find out. My name is Joane Rowling by the way.


	6. Injuries

Harry moved silently with is cloak draped over him to avoid detection as he surveyed his surroundings. There were guys with machine guns everywhere and and he didn't know what his plan of attack.

Looking around he could see two very large containers. Getting an idea Harry got out his exploding gel and sprayed a spot of gel on the wall nearest to him and looked down to see the mooks coming near the containers and took out his wand and whispered,"Now!"

The containers broke and the mooks went flying. :"That should lower the chance of me getting killed." The gangster man saw this and and roared,"Who did this? "I did, yah Al Capone wannabe," said Harry shedding his invisibility cloak and stuffing into his pocket and jumped down, web yanking his gun away from him again.

"It's the Spider!" he said. "Waste him boys!" "Gladly," said the Rhino. " I gotta get that bug boy back for the dung thing he did to me!" Harry web grabbed him Hammerhead over to him and flung him over to Electro who's contact electrocuted him knocking him out.

Growling Electro shot several lightning bolts at Spider-Man who narrowly avoid the made jumped over the Rhino's head to the person he hadn't fought before and punched in the stomach. To his surprise his punch went right through him and to the other side as sand came out. "Uh oh." Sandman smirked and said,"Sorry kid, I need this money." He turned his fist into a sand like form and punched the young web heads face and Harry could swear had just had a tooth break as he sent down hard on his back .

He held a hand gingerly to his mouth and muttered,"That's going to be hard to heal." He was then shocked by Electro's continuous bolt of electricity. Trying to out while screaming as parts of his costume started sizzling away as his eye pieces also burst open.

Then Rhino came charing pulverized him with his horn, fortunate hitting his ribs with the brunt side of his horn. He was sent hurtling in the air very much in pain. "Sider-Sense says,"I'm gonna die and why isn't Daredevil doing anything." Was what Harry incoherently thought.

Harry landed roughly on the ground and weakly attempted to stand his upper half was so hurt and top of that the damage his lens made hit hard to see. Thought it caused him torment even thinking about it, he considered using his tele-cartidge to escape but the at would prove to Daredevil that was right and he should quit this thing before he was even more hurt. But as he did, he couldn't help think of that day he let that man go. "No' harry thought. "If I leave now, I won't be able to fight all these villains by himself.

Suddenly a voice came into his head, it ancient but strong at the same time,"Do you want to protect people?"

"Huh?" said Harry. 'Did I hit my head harder than I thought?"

"Do you truly care about people or do you only do for the sake of a promise over your failure to protect a loved one?"

"Who's saying that, and how do you know what happened to my Uncle?"

The voice smiled and said,"Do you care or do you are you only doing this out of guilt?"

"Well if I'm going insane than I might try acting like it. It's both, I have to responsibilities to my common men and to my Uncle and I won't let either of them down."

"You are worthy to have your potential unlocked." Suddenly Harry could see everything around clearer around him only it he was aware of everything was going around him, every threat, evey danger in slow motion, telling him where it was and how he could avoid, including those villains about to kill him!

Harry jumped up with more strength than he though he had an even though he had his eyes shut, he took aim at each their eyes and shot webbing at them.

They were blinded for a moment and Harry quickly took out a wiggenweld potion and drank the entire thing. He already felt better, but he would have to medical treatment after this was over.

'But how do I take down each of them, Rhino's almost impossible for me to hurt directly, Electro can't be hurt physically without me taking damage, and I don't even know how take that sand guy down.

Suddenly as if to answer his question, his Spider-Sense flared again and he could the villains outlined and could see physical structure including a rather weak spot on Rhino's in a place that was hidden.

Getting an evil idea, he said,"This is going to be funny. And terrible."

He lunged at Rhino and aimed at his crotch area and pulled down hard, pulling open a flap that extended something Harry never wanted to see again in his life.

He took out his exploding gel and quickly sprayed on the Rhino's crotch area and slid under him and took out his wand and said,"I'm sorry about this, but now!"

An explosion was heard along with a terrible scream as Rhino collapsed, crying as his voice became higher.

"Did he just do what I think he just did?" said Sandman in absolute shock.

Spider-Man jumped between the two and said,"You wanted to suck on his, didn't you?" That got them angry and Spidey quickly jumped as Sandman punched Electro by accident who shocked him but didn't effect him as much. Spider-Man webbed them together and sprayed them with his exploding gel and did a jump back as he said,"Now!

The two were thrown by the blast with Electro screaming in pain as his face got the worst of it and Sandman was hit hard as well but his form seemed to reform like it hadn't hurt him much at all.

"What's it take to beat you!" Harry said. "Good question, I don't know either," He turned his hand into a sandlike form at Harry who attempted to dodge but was caught in the middle half and thrown hard on the ground and then into a wall. He fell down and collapsed weakened badly and let out a yell of pain. He felt like his left leg was sprained or broken and he had severe difficulty getting up. 'Spider-Sense if you can help me again, tell me how to beat him!"

It flared up again and he could see a river flowing nearby that gave him an idea,"Of course, why didn't I think of it sooner, though then again I don't to the beach that often during summer."

Taking out another Wiggenweld bottle and downing it, he used his extra strength to web zip to where the river was, sprayed some exploding gel on the edge and flipped Sandman off who growled at the insult and rushed over to him. Timing it right, he let the explosion let out and Sandman fell down into the water and spluttered as his form became muddy.

Not wasting time, Spider-Man splattered Sandman with tremendous amounts of webbinng to restrain him who couldn't break out in his weakened form and just sat there on his back.

Harry looked proud of himself for a moment and collapsed, groaning in pain and hissing from his wounds. "I just hope there aren't any more super baddies I gotta fight or I'm gonna have to get a mechanical leg."

He weakly got back up, taking another Wiggenweld potion and looked around and and said with exhaustion in his tone,"Daredevil? Are you still here?"

"I'm right here, kid," said Daredevil who was carrying the beaten up body of someone Harry didn't recognize.

"Not bad, I can't believe you actually defeated all these men on your own, beating even one would have been a difficult challenge for either of us."

"Thanks," said Spider-Man. "Please tell me that's the last of them or I'm gonna go deranged."

"That's all of them, not bad kid, not bad," said Daredevil."Though I still stand bye my earlier suggestion, you should give this up while you still have the chance."

Harry laughed and said,"Well I still stand bye my earlier response, no. If you want to know why, I do because I have to honor someone who was lost to me by crime."

"...I believe you and I've got two words for you, get healed and meet at Big Ben tower tomorrow at 10.

"til later," said Spider-Man who used his telecartidge to teleport to the Room of Requirement.

"How does he do that," asked Daredevil. 'And how did Bullseye here survive that fall I gave him?"

In New York at that time.

"What do you mean they were all destroyed? Roared Wilson Fisk.

"I'm sorry sir," said Hammerhead talking to him over one the phone in a nervous tone "But Daredevil and this Spider-Man kid blew up all the containers ."

Kingpin who quite possibly one one the an intimating black man growled and said,"Get someone who can handle that Spider-Man."

"Er, sir he took out me, Max, O'Hirn, and Flint simultaneously and he actually got injured doing so."

Kingpin took a deep breath to calm down and said,"Magneto will not be pleased."

Once Harry was in the room of requirement struggled to stay awake, but he knew he needed medical treatment first, fortunately the room had made medical supplies for him to use.

After most of his clothes except for his boxers he had found that he had two teeth punched out, burn marks over his chest and arms and legs, a sprained bone in his right leg, and fractures ribs.

First he spat out all the blood in his mouth and put some cotton swab in his mouth to absorb the blood. Then he took out a splint and bandage and tied them around his fractured leg and took some Advil for his pain and tied bandages around his ribs. Finally he put, with through hissing, ointment on each of his burns marks and put bandages on each of the areas.

Although the room had a bed for him to sleep in he decided to try to swing back home after another telecartidge port and only managed to swing back to his house and collapsed on the ground.

"Gotta make it to the bed or I'll regret it more in the morning,' he thought trying to stay conscious. He took out one more Wiggenweld potion and drank half of it before spilling it on the floor. "Darn."

He got out of his torn up costume, shoved it under his bed and scrambled onto it, gratefully going into a happy slumber.

Tomorrow he woke with a terrible headache and tried to move but his body but everything hurt so much it was difficult for him to hide his condition. Fortunately he had plenty of sweaters and and sweatpants

Fortunately his aunt Petunia didn't seem to realize her nephew was in, which was fine by Harry he couldn't wait to get healed up, though he didn't know how long that would be, he could faster than most people but he had never been hurt this badly.

Going onto his computer, he checked his computer to see what mutants were, apparently they were humans born with superhuman abilities, only they were varied and differed from each person. Add to that they were racially discriminated against because of their abilities which disgusted Harry who couldn't help but that of that day.

Flashback:

_Harry had made himself a costume that had been inspired by a painting his father James had created and made synthetic spider webbing out a potion that had token months and made devices to fire the webbing. However, he could only carry two web cartridges at the time._

_He had seen a promotion for a wrestling competition and though this was a brilliant to test out his powers. He went to fight the wrestler named Crusher Hogan and easily defeated him but the audience started to turn against him, believing him to be a mutant, so he had to quickly ran before they could riot against him. _

_Angered and confused he had escaped and made his way to an elevator and heard some yelling from someone. Exasperated he turned and saw a man with a gun running towards his way as a police officer running behind him said,"Stop thief! Stop him! If he makes it to the elavator, he'll get away!"_

_Harry who was normally a man who believed in heroics just stood bye and allowed the theif to pass by him._

_The cop gave him a flabbergasted look and said,"What's with you kid? All you had to do was trip or hold him just for a minute?_

"_Exactly I'm a kid and besides that's your problem not mine, pal. I'm through with being pushed by anyone from now I look out for number one, that means me," said Harry._

"_And I though mutants weren't all that bad," muttered the cop._

_He had swung back and noticed that police cars were surrounding his house along with an ambulance. He snuck in to get his clothes and quickly sneaked out far enough to remain inconspicuous. _

"_Excuse, I live here what happened?" asked Harry. An officer near grimaced and said,"I'm sorry kid, but a burglar tried to get into your house and your uncle tried to stop him but he was armed and shot him. He's been murdered."_

"_No, Uncle Severus no!" said Harry in horror. "It can't be, who did this?"_

"_The man who did this has been chased to a warehouse, we'll get him."_

_Harry went inside of his room and took his clothes to reveal his Spider-Man outfit and thought,"I don't know where that person is, but the police might be able to lead me there. Cause that man will pay for killing my uncle!" he raged._

_He swung out the window and quickly found out where the police cars were and by following them he ended up at a warehouse where searchlights where aimed at._

"_There he is," Harry snarled. The boy was only nine but the look on his face underneath his mask was startling. "He'll be able to hold off the police in there, but he won't hold of Spider-Man."_

_He swung in and crashed through a window and he could a voice exclaim,"Huh, what the?_

"_Surprised to see me," said Spider-Man coldly. "Not half as surprised as your going to be!"_

_The man tried to run away but Harry easily jumped over him and faced him and screamed,"There's no where on earth you hide from me!" Upon seeing the murderer go for his gun, Harry quickly let out webbing that binded it to his hand, preventing him from using it. Moving in Harry savagely beat him up into unconsciousness with his fists. _

_Grabbing him by his jacket, Harry got a better look at his face and froze in asbolute hororr. "That that face! It's- oh no it can't be! The murderer was the man who ran past him earlier in the wresting place._

"_The fugitive who ran past me, the one I didn't stop when I had the chance." Tears started to build in his eyes as he realized the terrible truth. "If I only had stopped him when I had the chance, but I didn't and he escaped and Uncle Severus is dead!"_

_Though grief stricken, Harry webbed the man up and sent him safely down dangling for the police to apprehend._

_Harry swung away and took his mask of to show his tear stricken face and said,"Why did I have to be so selfish, if I had only listened to what my uncle told me, that with great power comes great responsibility."_

_And on that, a hero, a legend, a Spider-Man was born._

Harry shuddered to himself, It was his irresponsibility to himself using his powers for personal gain instead of trying to help others that had gotten his uncle killed.

Eventually it was the time Daredevil asked for Harry met him at the desired location .Grudgingly Harry swung over to meet and asked,"So what did you ask for?"

"What will you do now?" asked Daredevil. "What do you mean?" "The operation we botched means the Kingpin will pull his forces and men away from Britain so the crime rate will go down the level it was before. So that means you won't have as many criminals to fight, you might end up being forced to retire from this which I prefer to be honest.

"I'm not giving this up, one the Kinpgin's men murdered someone who was precious to me, I won't stop until I bring him to justice." That's makes two of us." There was silence for a moment and Daredevil,"I can't change your mind, can I?" "Sorry, but you can't." "I'll regret this, but Kingpin's operations are based in New York, and from what I know, his next move is gonna be in Harlem or Manchester New York."

"Where I find you if I went there?" "Hell's Kitchen, but how are you gonna get there?" "I'll find a way," said Harry in a mischiefvous tone. "You better not hitchik on a plane. You could fall down and drown if you try hanging on it or you try to sneak into the luggage area, you'll freeze."

"I'd never do something like," said Harry. "So I guess this is goodbye, farewell,"said Harry shaking Daredevil's hand. "So long kid, and bye the way, go back to your original costume that's the real you."

He use his billyclub to swing as Harry gingerly swung away as well. Days past and eventually Harry was back at Hogwarts.

"Harry are you alright," asked Hermione.

"I'm fine, better than fine, crime rates gone so low now, I won't have to risk as often anymore," he said.

"Marvelous," said Hermione.

"Which is why I'm going to New York this summer to fight crime," he announced.

"Your going to do what!"

Omake 2:Conversations in the elevator part 2

Harry calmly waited in the elavator and heard a ding as it stopped and opened to let someone else in.

"So how come your in a elavtor Superman?"

"I need time to think," said Superman.

"About how to compete with Batman with your movies?"

"Yes, everyone loves Batman."

"You've got fans too you know."

"Batman still made a billions dollars and more in one go. Dark Knight Rises will make even more than that."

"Third movie curse, remember?"

"I don't remember, everything went downhill after the third movie, then 4th, and then they made me an illegitimate father...

"Bat's could get the third mvoie curse on him again while you get a box office with your own reboot.

"Not likely."

"You wanted a live action World's Finest movie don't you?"

"Yes, that way I can win no matter, ah this is my stop."

"There's no way Dark Knight Rises is going to get the third movie curse.


	7. Green Goblin

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or Spider-Man.

In the Harry told them of what happened tot him during his holiday including his brutal fight which infuriated Hermione and gave a rather verbal lashing for it.

"And you want to go to New York and fight more dangerous fights, do you have death wish or something?" asked Hermione.

"I have my reasons," said Harry.

"But at least I got another superpower out of this, my advanced spider-sense will really come in handy," said Harry.

"But have you figured out how to control it," asked Neville.

Harry grinned sheepishly land said,"No, only used it once and I couldn't get it work again with looking like I had constipation."

"But mate, you almost died the last you used it," said Ron.

"Better train so I don't die," said Harry.

"Exams are coming up soon," Hermione crossly.

"We can all just copy from you and make a few different mistakes and say your a positive influence on us."

"No you won't, I've heard there going to use anti cheating quills," informed Hermione.

"What?" said Ron looking indignant. "That's insulting, it's like they don't even trust us!"

"I'll find a way, but only so I can prove I can do it, not for the fact that I'll be getting more points than you."

"Uh you'd never find a way to get more than me," said Hermione with a bit of a challenge to her tone.

"Is that a fact," said Harry smugly. "I bet that I can make a better overall exam grade than you can, Her Mu nee," Harry taunted. "In fact let's make a wager the loser has to do one thing the winner wants.

"Hermione looked smug as well and said,"Your on!" While shaking Harry's hand Ron pointed and said,"Look, I see smoke in Hagrids's house!

They all managed to get under Harry's invisibility cloak and ran over to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. He opened it and said,"Hello, sorry to be rude but I don't have time to entertain." He started

closing the door when Harry asked,"Are you hatching something again?"

"Er yeah, I kinda am," he let them in and Hermione asked,"What do you mean again?"

"Let's just say I'm glad it wasn't a manticore," said Harry as memories of barely chewed in half came to his head.

Hagrid went over to pick some sort of egg up and placed it on the table. "I know what that is!" said Ron. "It's not a dinosaur egg is it?" asked Harry.

"What's a dinosaur egg?" asked Ron. "Harry there no's way that can exist," said Hermione.

"How'd you get it," said Neville. "Won it, off a stranger I met at the bup seemed quite glad to get rid o it a matter of fact.

The egg hatched and out it came a dragon! "My life is complete," said Harry and Hagrid looked like he shared that sentiment. "Is that...a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"That's not just a dragon," said Ron. "It's a Norweigen Ridgeback, my brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

"Isn't he beautiful, oh bless him, he knows his mummy," said Hagrid. "Did he just mummy," whispered Harry to Neville. "Hello Nobert." said Hagrid rubbing the baby dragon's face with his finger.

"Er, you sure it's a boy? Could it be either way?" asked Harry. Oh don't worry Harry, I'm pretty sure it's a ow!" The dragon breathed fire on his bear but fortunately it was tiny so it didn't do much damage. He quickly patted the fire away and said,"He'll have to trained up though of course."

Suddenly Harry's Spider-sense started tingling and he turned to his back and could see an outline of Malfoy trying to see inside the hut. He panicked and ran away. "Malfoy that turd!"

Hagrid looked grave,"Oh dear."

"Hagrid has always loved dangerous creatures, like dragons or anything that takes a team of aurors to kill," explained Harry "That's crazy, dragons are vicious, you can't tame them," said Ron. "And Malfoy nows," said Neville," "So that can't be good. "I don't understand why is that bad," asked Hermione. "Yeah it is," said Ron looking at what was in front of them. Professor McGonagall.

"We've been caught men and woman," said Harry as Mcgonagall came up and coldly said,"Good evening."

It was a terrible turn of events for our young heroes. McGonagall had 50 points of for each of them and given them a detention, the only saving grace was Malfoy was also given a detention.

"Well, we sure messed up huh?" said Harry. "We're so dead."

Things were terrible for them the next fews days, for Harry being one of the most popular and interesting if inane people in the school suddenly became the most hated.

People didn't bother to lower their voices as they insult Harry who was merely annoyed. Of course Harry responded by flipping them off and pantsing them. Then he had to flee but he was so fast that no one caught him.

Hermone, Ron, Neville weren't doing quite so good. Hermione had stopped answering questions and to Harry's shock one day he found her being bullied by a few older Gryffindors. Needless to say, Harry beat two different levels of hell of them and warned them if they did anything like this again he would do far worse.

Hermione was touched by this show of loyalty though exasperated though exasperated by Harry's continuous acts of brutality. "Couldn't you have use less force?"

"Your my friend Hermione, and I protect my friends." At that moment Neville came in looking beat up causing Harry to ask,"Who did this and where are they so I can beat them up?" "You don't need to do anything." A few minutes later a couple of Slytherins were found with bruised up face who told Madam Pomfrey they were attacked by something invisible and extremely fast.

Eventually as exams neared Harry was exiting the library he heard whimpering and suddenly his Spider-sense started tingling in the way he had done before in his fight plus his scar started hurting.

He saw Quirrel inside as his consciousness showed him inside a room where his turbant was removed and on the back of his head was some sort of horrible face who snarled,"The Stone, we are getting the stone as soon as possible!"

Reality turned back to normal as he quickly bolted screaming,"I've seen this movie!"

Harry kept quiet about what he saw and later than night detention came for them. "Let's try not to get ourselves killed," said harry tensely.

"Trying to be dramatic, puny Potter," said Malfoy.

"Malfoy, don't make me kick you," said Harry.

They split up into groups with Harry going with Malfoy where eventually they found a dead unicorn.

Harry was downtrodden over the sight of a beautiful creature dead, but then out of nowhere a cloaked figure came over to the unicorn and started to drink it's causing Harry to gasp in horror for he knew that was some sort of horrible monster in order to drink it's blood.

Malfoy screamed and ran away with Fang behind him as Harry quickly debated if he should run or fight though he didn't have his webshooters he could still fight hand to hand or use magic, but then a terrible pain ached across his head.

He fell down and tried to get up or reach for his wand but out of nowhere a centaur appeared and scared it off by waving it's hooves. Getting up on his feet he looked up and said,"Thank you but what was that thing?"

"You are welcome Harry Potter said the centaur. "But the forest is not safe for you at this time, and what that thing was a monster. For it is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are a inch from death, but at a terrible price."

"I know it, I was told by my Uncle once about, I know the messy details. But how could anyone drink such a thing? I mean dying can a bit of a scary thing but I'd rather die with dishonor than to live such a cursed life."

"Do you know what is hidden in the castle at this very moment?" "No, but it's something I should?"

Hagrid had arrived with the others and Firenze bidded him farewell as Harry returned to the castle and told them what he had seen in the forest

"That's crazy talk!" Your going high from the fumes from potions aren't you?" "Did you see what it was clearly?"

"I'm not lying, I think Quirrel is after something or something villainous like that," said Harry.

"But you don't have any proof said,"Hermione. "Fine, I can do this without any help, besides, I really don't want you guys get hurt if there's a fight."

"Do it after, we have exams tomorrow."

"I'll confront him in the morning and be back in time just for tea and for you to say I told you so."

Tomorrow during breakfast Harry went over to the Defense against the Dark arts room for a showdown between him and a mook. "Prof Quirrel I need to talk to you." He said knocking on his door. There were breaking of glass and a horrible scream of pain

"You fool, it's going to kill us both," said a scary voice that brought chills to Harry's heart. "Master I am so sorry, but I thought for sure it would work this way with unicorn blood. We'll have to go back to formula!" There was silence for a moment and the voice responded with a horrible snarl,"Back to formula?" Quirrel was then thrown out of the classroom and hard against a wall and was then lit on fire by fireball. Then a green skinned monster that scared the daylights out of Spidey jumped out and grabbed Quirrel and ripped him into two. "The OZ Potion was supposed to make me invincible and long lasting, but no matter I will still attend to destroying Harry Potter and everything he cares for including this school! So says Voldemort."

"Crap, Harry thought. He's back." Harry quickly considered his options, he could attempt to fight him, but he didn't have his entire and supplies with him so he couldn't fight at his best, he only had his wand and he doubted his spell work would have any effect he had to quickly get to his dormitary and get his stuff before Voldemort caused killed anyone. Fortunately the Goblin jumped and broke a hole in the ceiling above and moved while Harry quickly moved as fast as he could to his dormitory.

It took a few minutes to get to his room and open his trunk and he could already hear screaming. He had to do something, putting on his costume, web shooters, Wiggenweld Potion and extra cartridges.

"Here comes the amazing Spider-Man," said Harry rushing out of the dormitory to where Voldemort was attacking. He was laughing at the teachers who casted spells and curses at him.

Hagrid was by the side side looking very beaten up and charred, and McGonagall and Dumbledore did not look much better. For some reason he wasn't even feeling their attacks, they were bouncing off his hide like a bullet bouncing off something bullet proof and snarled,"I will kill you and you all your children in this school old man, slowly and painfully."

He grabbed two students and Harry was horrified and dismayed to see he had Hermione and Draco in his one left hand, with the other glowing red to prepare a fireball.

Taking a tremendous leap, Harry tackled with him the force several tons of muscle and strength backed behind it which caused him to grunt and drop the two. They scampered off and Harry glared at the behemoth in front of him and said,"As a superhero I command you go away."

Voldemort snarled at him and said,"Do you have a death wish hero?"

"Only to nargles, not Goblins," taunted spider-man.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He lunged at him but Spidey did a back flip and narrowly evaded and said,"Let's take this where no gets hurt but you, yah muggle!"

Harry had to pull really fancy tricks to avoid being burned alive and only through Spider-sense he was able to do so. He slid to an end at the courtyard and faced the Goblin. "I should warn you, I'm only a 11 year old boy but I still knock ten years out of your life. Okay that was a lame pun even for me."

The goblin threw fireballs at him at Harry who impact webbings to negate but they were still coming so he quickly webbed up the goblin until he completely covered in webbing. "That should hold him."

Suddenly they glowed and the Goblin emerged from it with a roar and then started gasping for breath. Seeing his chance Spidey did diving jump that knocked the Goblin down and started hitting with a combinations of punches kicks, and until his spider-sense started flaring and the Goblin grabbed him snarling. "Cant we talk about this, I know how play poker, I'm very skilled at it for some reason. Must be my poker face."

The Goblin slammed him down hard on the ground twice in different directions and flung him over to to a wall that he slowly did down and fell on his face. "Ow..."

The Goblin jumped at him and he quickly rolled to the side and pelted his face with impact webbing and punched his leg but the Goblin swung his fist at him in his blind moment sending him sailing.

"This guy doesn't hit as hard as the Rhino, but he's smarter I can give him that." He zip lined to a pillar and sent out two web lines at him and yanked himself towards him and gave him a strong kick in the chest,back flip jumped off, web zipped to his head and clambered on and started punching him in the head. Taking out his exploding gel he quickly sprayed it on his head and jumped off as the Goblin lit himself on fire, causing a explosion that send him sprawling on the ground Harry quickly went over an punched him several times in the face but the Goblin struck at him but Spidey managed to duck to avoid it and grabbed him by the head and swung him around for a few seconds and flung him over farther away form the castle. "That should put him down for a while."

To his surprise the Goblin got up and said,"Ill destroy you boy, just as I should have done to that Potter boy." If he only knew, hey wait a tick,' thought Harry. Something just occurred to him, he was fighting the man who killed his parents!"

"You bastard!" Spider-Man. He let out a flurry of punches and kicks at him with such ferocity and swiftness that his eyes couldn't keep up with actions but then every seemed to slow down, he could see the entire world acting slower, but he was aware of it was almost like in the matrix and most spectacular of all he could somehow instinctively know where the most weak parts of the goblin were and he slammed his fists and kicks in to them using maximum strength before he walloped the Goblin with a brutal punch that slammed his head down on the ground seemingly putting him out.

"Finally," Harry wheezed, out of breath of strength and now very hungry. "I beat the main bad gu-ck!"

The Goblin roared and punched him and started throwing punishing punches at his body that spiderman was hardly able to resist before grabbing him bye the leg and throwing him near the bridge and threw a fireball at him that lit his costume on fire! He let out a scream of pain and tumbled down, quickly doing rolls to smother out the flames before saying,"Being nearly burned alive isn't what I had planned for today." His suit looked smoky and chars on it, his mask was partially burned off exposing some of his right face.

He weakly got up as the Goblin sneered at him and said,"Why do you still fight, and for people who aren't even helping you? Tell you what, join me, your exceptional person wizard or not, your skill is tremendous, imagine what we can do together, what we can create."

"Hell no! Besides I fight for them because it's right, with great power comes great responsibility, something you would never understand!"

"Then die before me, the Goblin victorious!"

"No, I'll just end this before breakfast is over, and I'll do it with a bang." he said taking out a exploding gel from the pocket and sprayed it on his hands.

"What do you plan on doing, punching me again?"

"No, Gobbie, I intend for you to drown. He brought his fist down causing a explosion that broke the floor beneath and sent him down on his back, his left hand in searing pain as the Goblin fell but, he grabbed onto Harry's leg and pulled him down with him.

Desperately he tried using his right hand to send out a web line but the canister webbing causing him to say,"Oh no, not now, why now! The first time I ran out of webbing in a fight had to be now?"

Eventually they fell into the water and fortunately Harry was a decent swimmer and managed to swim towards land with exhaustion. He hear screaming from the back and saw Goblin in agony as his body seemed to crumble into nothing from the water's exposure to him.

"I can't believe it, I won." Spider-man weakly crawled up to the top of the ledge and found himself surrounded by teachers with wands pointed at him.

"Now the cavalry arrives. Could you guys have attempted to help me when I was fighting?"

"Identity yourself," said McGonagall.

"The name's Spider-Man and I just did your job for you, sayonora suckers.!" He quickly used his tele-cartidge to retreat to the room of requirement for healing and patching himself up. He quickly went out

made his way to the where the rest of the students were gathered and tried to remain inconscpiouos. "Harry said Hermione jumping over to hug him, are you alright?" "I'm fine Hermione." "How come you don't look beaten-" started Ron. "But Harry shushed him and said,"Ex nay on the spider say."

"Glamour charms?" asked Neville. "Your smarter than you look Neville, I knew it all along," said Harry

Eventually everything settled down and the lives of everyone at Hogwarts seemed to go back to normal . However everyone was talking about spider-man the hero who had stopped that behemoth from killing them. Normally he would be happy with the praise his heroic alter ego was getting but refrained from getting full of himself, pondering over a question that had occasionally been on his mind. With great power comes great responsibility, but what does it entitle. He gazed at his friends and classmates and smiled saying,"This was what it entitled."

Exams went on without any hitches and before they were due to be given to the first years, Harry pulled out a sheet and said,"Guys I believe it is time I showed you something personal to me."

"Here's my list of things I need to die before I can die peacefully without kicking and screaming"

.Becomes the greatest superhero in the world.

.Get myself an arch enemy. Check

.Defeat arch enemy check

.Eat a snake

.Acquire a harem, and then dump them for the right girl

.Go streaking

"Did that say, eat a snake?" "Acquire a what?" "Is streaking allowed?"

Finally test results came up and Harry said,"Well, it's the moment of truth, let's see who's smarter, you or me?" They took out their test results and placed them on the ground with Hermione gasping in horror with Harry laughing like a maniac. Hermione score was 112 percent, while Harry's was 113!

"Yes, I Harry Potter the sensational Spider-man am the smartest kid in our year and Hermione Granger is not!"

Hermione shrieked and and started freaking out and said,"YOU CHEATED!" As Harry started a victory dace he said,"I am so smart, I am so smart, and you are a moron!" Hermione punched him causing Harry to wince slightly. "Oh I'm so sorry, she said, looking mortified. "It's okay, though if you got superpowers I'd rather you get energy based ones."

"Me a superhero like you? I'd like to be normal, or at least normal as either can be."

"Oh I'm sure you'd be a real Firestar."

"Hermione sighed and said,"What do you want me to do?" "No need to to do anything, I just wanted to see if I could beat you."

The house cup was awarded to Slytherin but as Haryr pointed out you win some you lose some. Fortunately everyone was still talking about Spider-Man so not much blame was the Golden 4 or as Harry caled them his amazing friends.

A few days later they boarded the train for home with promises to write each other to to one another.

Harry was to go back home and to relax the the fist he did after fighting for his life was to swing around the city not for crime, but for pure fun. He was absent mindly swinging around minding his business when he heard a scream for help that sounded like a woman. "Looks like I've got a great comes great responsibility moment coming up."

Finding out the source of the sound Spidey landed on the ground he said,"No where is those last minute stragglers I gotta beat?" Walking forward he saw a tape recording on a crate on a loop with a woman's scream. He turned it off and said,"Who could have done this, unless it was for a very weird joke?"

"What's a joke is if you think you think your the only real superhero in the world, Mr. Potter. You've become part of a bigger universe the minute you started fighting supervillians and teamed up with Daredevil."

Harry turned around and saw a black man with a trench coat, eye patch and looked extraordinarily intimating behind him. "Who are you, why did you call me, and why do you look like Samuel Jackson?"

"Nick Fury Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."

End year

Now as this part of Harry's life comes to a close, I have a question for you reviewers. Should the next story, be another fanfic, or shall this turn into a epic long lenth fanfic, that's for you and me to decide, until next time true believers.


	8. Year 2:Tangled Web of Secrets: Marvels

Disclaimer:I don't own Spiderman Harry Potter X-men or Marvel.

Harry was unsure how this happened. Perhaps his entire life was a dream, maybe he was drunk or high, either way how this happen was beyond him. Nick Fury was basically offering the position of a lifetime! Or so he thought...

"What do you mean I can't join?" asked Harry indignantly. "I've got powers and plenty of fighting experience. Why can't I join your Avengers?"

"18 and over Harry, 18 and over," said Nick Fury.

"Why did you bother to seek me out the if I can't join?"

"If you were quiet for a moment," Agent Coulsen said. "We'd tell you."

"In three and a half years time what we need the Avengers for will happen." Again with the secrecy." "If you prove yourself strong and competent enough to aid us, we will allow you to join."

"I loathe these tests, you can't just cheat on them," said Harry

"Of course we have another use for you, obviously we can't have just you on the team, said Fury.

"You mean I'm the first Avenger?" asked Harry.

"No that title is reserved someone else," said Coulsen.

"Really, why haven't I heard or is that a secret as well," asked Harry.

"Let's say he's a a man before your time and isn't your nationality," said Fury.

"I'm going on a limb here and guessing I gotta recruit people, don't I?" asked Haryr.

"Yes, we need you to recruit other superhuman with powers. Said Fury.

"And where on earth do you plan on me to find them, unless you plan on dumb luck," asked Harry sarcastically.

"New York," said Fury bluntly.

"So what, I gotta go up to someone and ask, hi do you have superpowers cause I need help for this team that I'm not going to be on in a few years," said Harry in a blank tone.

"Actually I have someone in mind, someone who could help me immeasurably to the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What's his name?"

"He's called the best at what he does, and what does is very nice. "Fury took out file and showed it to Harry. "He saw a photo of a man who looked ferocious and strong enough that he wouldn't want to fight in a dark alley.

"His name is Logan, but, he's a mutant with powers and skills like you can't imagine.

"I could take him." said Harry arrogantly.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" asked Fury.

"His powers include near immortal regeneration, he has a adamantium fused within his skeleton that's unbreakable and protects his body from internal injuries, he has years of fighting experience due to fighting in World War 1, 2 and Vietnam, plus he has claws that can through anything and when I say anything I do mean anything," said Coulsen in one breath.

"Well why do I need to fight him for, we should be on the same side." "So your not a complete dumbass." Oi! I was able to build webshooters and fight crime and supervillains for three years so I'm pretty smart.

"Do you know where to find him in New York?" asked Coulsen.

"Er, no, bye the way, how do I explain this to my aunt?"

"Well I'm assuming that you don't wish to reveal your abilities to her, so we will create an alibi for you."

"And that would be?"

"It's best if you don't know."

"It's going to be embarrassing, isn't it?" "Quite so." "Oh well, anyone going with me, like maybe you Mr..."

"Coulsen, and no."

"Darn, though maybe it's for the best, something tells me you'd steal the show away from me."

However even we can't allow a minor to do this by himself. "So we're bringing a operative to help you."

"You can come in now," said Fury. Two women came in they were the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen in his young life. A red headed with women a in a catsuit that hugged her curves and a alluring look that seemed natural.

The other one was blonde and appeared 14 and to Harry's approval she had already quite developed with a rack impressive for her age and was deck in military suit.

"Natasha Romanoff and Carol Danvers at your service," said Fury.

'Spider Sense tingling, oh right, I'm 11 years old, I can't use that joke yet til puberty starts,' thought Harry and calmed down which seemed to annoy Fury who wanted to see if he went gaga like the last recruit who saw both women in one setting.

'Okay Clint, come out."

"And I thought Deadpool would come in apprentice this guy," a man who looked like a archer.

"I wouldn't put any man through that especially a kid. Besides the only reason we have him on payroll and not in the brig under extremely tight security is the fact that he's too useful to pass up.

"Who?" You don't want to know."

"Harry this is Clint Barton," said Fury. "I prefer Hawkeye if you don't mind."

"I get the feeling we can work together," said Harry

"We'll see kid," said Hawkeye, looking like he would rather do something else."

"Do I receive any equipment?" "Yes, actually a communication device, we can stay in contact with you and Clint-" Hawkeye"

"One more question, can I jump off the Hellicarrier now? Asked Harry. "NO!" said Fury.

One alibi later along with letter to friends that went...

Dear Ron, I have to someplace far away in order to prove my worth as the worlds greatest superhero and and other things. Please don't not be jealous or tell anyone about this. I also enclosed a picture of someone I saw, I don't know if you like red heads or blondes so I got both for you. Sincerely Harry.

Dear Hermione, I have gone to America for a while to enlist members for a organization designed to protect world peace and prosperity as well as becoming a spy/superhero team member as well as get revenge on a fat man. I hope you are well, and will attempt to talk to you and the rest of our merry band later during summer. Sincerely Harry

Dear Neville, I'm going to America to fight crime evil and protect the fair nation of America because Britain no longer has any bad guys left to besides Moldymort, and his cherry chumps are in jail or claimed imperiused. Do not worry I will not die though if I do, I shall leave you...ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Sincerely Harry

Dear Harry, I don't care what you are doing but if it involves working with women like that, I wanna get superpowers.

Dear Harry, are you insane! Why would you waste a opportunity to go to America and fight crime, it's an outrage! And while I'm happy to know that you will be around adult superheroes, that will only add to the danger of you getting hurt from their own enemies. Do you even think sometimes? Promise me you'll come safely.

Dear Harry, you need to get a life. I recommended collecting beans, cards or nonlethal exercise. Did that sound close enough to how you talk?

"I wish we were in New York, those buildings were so huge it was like I was meant to swing through it.

"Fine," Clint said. "If you like so much go out and swing through the trees."

"And hit my head? I can't take a risk like that, I saw George of the Jungle and I wanna keep my head screwed on right."

They were in a black SHIELD van and were driving in Canada and had stopped in a nearby bar where Logan was supposed to be.

"Stay here."

"I'm a agent!"

"The bar says no underage kids allowed."

"I can sneak in."

"How?"

"In plain sight," said Harry pulling out a cloak of invisibility from his pocket.

"Is that S.H.I.E.L.D tech?" asked Hawkeye.

"No, it's magic Normally I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school until I'm 17 but here in America your allowed to do as along you don't expose it to the world. So can you keep the secret?

"Sure because magic doesn't exist," said Hawkeye. "Nonbeliever." Fury had told him that he knew the existence of magic because whatever American equivalent of a Ministry of Magic is here told him. However he still could not for the most use it when people could see it that didn't know about Magic.

They went inside and heard rough fighting and both saw two men in a cage one who Harry recognized as Logan who was fighting someone in a brutal way.

Harry winced at the brutality and ferocity of it, and eventually Logan won the fight. "That guy was right calling him the Wolverine.

After it was over Clint attempted to talk to him but he replied with "go fuck yourself." Dejected he gave up and started to leave when Harry tapped him on the shoulder. Two guys were approaching Logan and one of them demanded money and whispered,"I know what you are."

He then attempted pull a knife on him when a girl near screamed,"Look out!"

He turned around and claws popped out his hands and aimed directly for his throat. "Holy," said Harry.

The bar tender cocked his gun and said,"Get out of my bar, freak."

A man in a trench coat and sunglasses pulled out a bo staff and slammed it out of the bar tender's grip and said,"Remy don't approve of attacking behind people's back.

Logan retracted his claws and marched out of there with Clint going over to the man and asked,"Can you come with us?"

"Sorry mona mi, but Remy don't go with anyone like that."

Harry pulled of his cloak and said,"I"ll pay you 500 dollars to go for a ride with us and talk to us."

"Now you be speakin Remy's language."

The trio got inside the van as it tried to follow Logan's own van as they talked. "So you be wanting Remy to join some do gooder's team enforced to follow truth justice, all that stuff?"

"Yeah, I don't know if you get payed or not, but I know a very gorous lady that works there."

"Eh, Remy prefer that belle femme dans le mantueau. "Who?" asked Harry. "The woman in the cloak said,"Clint.

"You know french mona mi?" "I took a class to impress a girl, turns out I only needed a bow and arrow. She mocked me endlessly for it though.

By the way are you a mutant?" asked Harry who quickly said,"Not that there's anything wrong with that, I've got powers myself."

"Yes, otherwise why Remy have these?" he took of his sunglasses to show eyes that were completely colored black with red iris.

"Now that that is the most spectacular thing I've ever seen in my life," said Harry.

"That put in Remy's good book's, most people throw stuff at Remy for it."

"What's your mutant power, anyways?" asked Harry.

"It's..." started Remy but an the sound of a crash cut him off.

Logan's car had suddenly and stopped and Harry's spider sense flared up and showed the the outline of a bestial like man nearby where Logan was. He also could see a woman inside the car with her seatbelt welded together.

"It's an ambush we gotta help him quick."

They quickly exited the vehicle and made their way to Logan who was on the ground unconscious and helped him up. They backed away from seeing his face from a grievous injury. He got into a aggressive position and said,"I thought I told you I wasn't interested.

"You have a very weird of saying Thank you," said Spider-Man.

Logan then walked past roughly and attempted to adi the woman in the van when he stopped and started sniffing, Harry's spider sense blared again and he gestured to Remy and Clint to prepare themselves.

Battles poses arose, Logan claw's unsheathed, Remy took out a deck of cards and started shuffling, and Clint took out an arrow and Spidey got into a pose and readied his hands to fire webbing.

A beastly man came out of no where and decked Wolverine, throwing him several yards from him. He picked up a part of a tree and swung it a t him, sending Wolverine sailing towards his car, knocking him out.

Clint took out and arrow and shot it quickly at the man who roared at it exploded in his face while Spidey quickly shot impact webbings face temporarily blinding him. Remy followed up by hitting with superb hits form his bo staff like a professional before leaving a card that was glowing and placed it on the beastly man's sticky face as it exploded sending him flying.

Remy then attempted to release Rogue but found with it hard to do so. "Allow me," said Harry taking out his wand. "Alohomora." It opened leaving a grateful Rogue out.

"eh Remy could have done it himself," said Remy try not take lose face.

"hate to be the bearer of bad news but he's waking up!" said Clint. Sabertooth got up, snarled at them scarily and lunged at Rogue, but Spidey lunged at him as well with his entire strength, causing the two to be briefly stunned before he raised a clawed hand at him that Spidey barely avoided by dodging.

Suddenly a storm of ice picked up, nearly to blizzard like status as it was focused on Sabertooth who tuned to see two people. 'Reinforcements.'

One of them pressed a button no his visor and and I t shot out a beam of energy at Sabertooth who made tremendous jump to dodge it and and fled, possibly to avoid a losing fight against so many people.

Spider-Man's Spider sense flared up yet again and he could tell there was a fire in Logan's fan and it would erupt any second. He quickly ran up to save him and dragged him off yelling,"Everyone move! It's gonna go blow up!"

Everyone ran quickly away as the van blew up. "Can you tell me if your the good guys or your with S.H.I.E.L.D?" "we're good guys." "Can you come with us?"

"I don't know if this is the right idea," said Clint.

"We have a place where that guy can get some medical treatment," said the one with a vizor.

"In the middle of a blizzard," Remy don't believe it."

"Now' we have a plane to get around in," Scot led them on a short walk where they encounter a jet "I dig the jet but I've seen better."

They got in and Clint whistled at it's schematics. "I'm guessing this is military or something that Stark came up with?"

"Yes," said Ororo. "Tony Stark built it."

"Who's," started Harry but Clint said,"It's best if you don't know. He's a swarm prick and leave it at that.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves," offered Cyclops. "My name is Scott Summers.

"I am Ororo Monroe.

"Clint Barton."

"Remy Leabau Jr, though you may call me Gambit, he said giving Rogue a suave smile.

"I'm Rogue," she said not looking at him.

"Harry Potter."

Omake Agent Coulsen Alibi Mission.

"So your saying my nephew is going to America for a musical production?" asked Petunia Snape.

"Yes," said Coulsen. "Our production team has taken an interest in your nephew for his unique talents, and would believe he would make an invaluable contribution to our production."

"Well, if he wants to go, he's welcome to go as long as I go with him."

"Actually, we would prefer if you stayed away from him during the duration of his training and we will have a place for him and I will be the one responsible for him during the course of his trip."

"Absolutey not, I must go with him.

"What would you say to a movie and dinner?"

"Make it a expensive one and you've got a deal."

"Very well," said Coulsen. As he left he muttered,"Why do I have to get the be the one to end up with widowers? Oh well, I might finally get laid again."

In America... Harry stopped what he was oing and fell down, snarling,Aunt Petunia senses tingling, someone's trying to snag my dear aunt! I'll gut the sun of a gun! Logan come with me, I need to borrow your arm for a while!

"Go fuck yourself."

"I'll give you a love potion for Dr Grey."

"Where we heading?"


End file.
